¿Enamorado de un desconocido?
by Haruhi-nya
Summary: KazemaruxOC HirotoxMidorikawa GoenjixFubuki y otros pasen y lean xD
1. Chapter 1

**Cap.1**

**Aclaraciones.-**

***...* pensamientos**

**-...- lo que dicen**

**"..." lo que recalcan**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen si no que a los de Level-5, solo me pertenece Tetsuya-kun.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Caminaba cansado por las afueras de la secundaria de ciudad "Inazuma" o ciudad "Relámpago" a la cual yo y mi familia nos mudamos por decisión de estos los cuales querían hacer una vida un poco mas relajada. Había acabado mis clases en la secundaria y mis practicas en atletismo y caminaba tranquilamente a la salida de la secundaria, cuando de repente me topo con un chico rubio que pertenece también a atletismo hablando con un peliazul del equipo de Futbol. Me quedo observando al peliazul con algo de curiosidad, su larga y brillante cabellera que uno de sus flequillos cubre su ojo izquierdo el cual es de color avellana, creo haber oído hablar de el... creo que se llama Kazemaru, y que perteneció anteriormente al club de atletismo y que se unió al de futbol para ayudar a sus integrantes...<p>

- tsk.. - el peliazul se percata de mi y me queda viendo extrañado, sin darle importancia por ser descubierto sigo mi camino..

* * *

><p>Pov. Kazemaru.-<p>

- oye Miyasaka...? - le llamo sin despegar mi vista de aquel chico que hace solo un momento me observaba

- Umm?

- conoces aquel chico?

- are? - dirige su vista donde la mía estaba fija - ahh! él es Uchiha Tetsuya, fue trasferido unos días después de que te unieras al club de futbol y se unió al club se atletismo... es muy rápido a pesar de que el no llego siendo un corredor, hasta puede ser igual de rápido que usted sempai ...

- ya veo...

- por que la pregunta?

- es que hace unos momentos el estaba observándome - Miyasaka me mira sorprendido - y cuando lo vi., me intrigaron sus ojos...

- ah... a todos les ocurre lo mismo, su tonalidad aperlada tocando al blanco es sumamente extraña, muchos creen que es ciego pero no lo es, y su cabello negro (con reflejos violetas) hacen resaltar sus ojos...

* * *

><p>Fin pov. Kazemaru.-<p>

- tadaima ... - serrando la puerta tras de si con cara seria y sentándose en los peldaños de la entrada para quitarse sus zapatos dejando caer su largo cabello en el suelo y algunos mechones cubriéndole el rostro al agacharse levemente

- okaerinasai ! - apareciendo por el pasillo una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra azulada , la cual le sonríe cariñosamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban dulcemente y entrecerraba sus ojos, los cuales eran idénticos a los del menor - como te fue hoy en la secundaria ?

- bien, Oka-san - parándose y caminando hasta abrazarla como un niño pequeño cambiando toda su seriedad

- Su-Chan - acariciándole el cabello y correspondiéndole el abrazo - ocurrió algo hoy?

- ie... - sonriendo levemente - oto-san esta en casa? - cambia su rostro tranquilo a uno curioso

- a si es... se encuentra entrenando en el jardín trasero

- aahh... iré a cambiarme - caminando hasta las escaleras

- quieres que prepare el agua para por te des un baño? - el menor se gira levemente y asiente afirmativamente subiendo las escaleras

* * *

><p>- daahh... - estirándose en la amplia bañera - que tendrá en especial ese chico - recordando al peliazul - que trae como loco a Ryou Miyasaka - serrando sus ojos - no es lindo... talvez un poquito... es mayor que nosotros... dos años mas o menos... y no se ve que luego de haberse cambiado de club siquiera se pase a saludar a sus conocidos de atletismo... - abre levemente sus ojos - si no fuera por el rubiecito - cargando lo ultimo con desagrado - ni se acordaría que alguna vez fueron compañeros...<p>

El vapor se esparcía por la habitación cubriendo el delgado cuerpo del muchacho, que bastante irritado se levanta cruzándose de brazos frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo mientras fruncía el entrecejo .

- maldito niñato, siempre repitiendo "Kazemaru-sempai quisiera que volviera al equipo" "Kazemaru-sempai como estará?" "Kazemaru Kazemaru Kazemaru"! una y otra, y otra ves como un disco rayado! - se para en seco con los ojos bien abiertos viéndose sorprendido en el espejo - por que... por que me molesta tanto solo escuchar su nombre? - baja su rostro confuso - siempre que lo veo en ciertas ocasiones solo me le quedo viendo sin hacer nada... solo observándole pero cuando ese chico con su voz chillona habla de él como tonto enamorado, yo... - sus ojos se cristalizaron recordando al peliazul reír por algún comentario hecho por el rubio, detallando lo delicadas de sus facciones y su mirada tan serena provocándole un sonrojo- oh mierda...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma no me pertenecen si no que a los de Level-5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2<strong>

- que le ocurre a Tetsuya? - un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, con un cuerpo trabajo se acerca a la ojiperla viendo con extrañeza el techo al escuchar los gritos del pelilago

- jeje, parece que esta enamorado, pero recién se da cuenta de aquello - sonriéndole al hombre junto a ella dándole un casto beso en sus labios coloreándose de rosas sus pálidas mejillas - no crees que tu hijo es adorable así? se parece tanto a ti Sasuke ^^

- hump... - alzando una ceja - y Shizuka?

- en casa de sus amigas estudiando - girándose para acomodar la mesa

- ah... - sentándose frente a un televisor - a Su-dobe le gusta un "chico" no es cierto? - con tono burlón en cierta palabra

- Sasuke! - regañándole por el apodo, y sonrojándose de sobremanera ante la, mas que una pregunta, afirmación del hombre, aun sabiendo que era cierto después de todo

* * *

><p>- Ittekimasu! - dice cierto pelinegro de ojos claro junto a una niña de unos 8 años junto a el de iguales ojos y sonrisa radiante<p>

- itterasshai! - dicen ambos adultos desde la cocina para luego, ser serrada la puerta

- por que tengo que ir a dejarte..? - con cierto aburrimiento en la voz

- mooo... - inflando sus mejillas- aniki! no pongas esa cara de amargado!

- hump! - girando su rostro a un lado tratando de ignorarla mientras seguían caminando por la calle que recorría el río parando de golpe al oír un grito, su vista se dirigió a un lado para ver como una pelo envuelta en llamas se dirigía directamente a la pequeña que se hallaba un poco mas adelante que el y que sin saber que hacer solo pudo gritar asustada

- ah! hermano!

El pelinegro dejo caer su bolso y en solo un parpadeo ya se hallaba frente a su hermana y poniendo toda su fuerza en su pie derecho golpeo la pelota con tal fuerza que traspaso en una ráfaga de viento a los chicos que se encontraban en una cancha hasta estrellarse en la pared del otro lado de la calle, mas allá del río quedando totalmente incrustada en la pared

- waaaa ! tenia tanto miedo! -abrazándose a las piernas del mayor

- imoto-baka - suspirando con alivio

- a-ano... ? - acercándose algo nervioso

- que quieres? - viéndole con desprecio, no le interesaban las disculpas que de seguro le iba a dar por casi lastimar a su hermano - si vienes a disculparte mejor lárgate que no pienso perder mi tiempo con basura como tu - las palabras las escupió con tal veneno en ellas que dejo sin respiración al castaño frente a el

- ... - retrocedió con cierto terror en su mirada puesta en los aperlados ojos del pelinegro, el cual lo fulminaba con odio en ellos para luego recoger sus pertenencias y seguir su camino sin siquiera voltearle a ver

* * *

><p>- entupido chiquillo... - gruñía entre dientes tomado de la mano de la pequeña la cual solo le observaba curiosa por la repentina disputa de su hermano, ya que creía que había exagerado un poco en tratarlo de aquella forma tan fría y discriminatoria<p>

- Tetsuya - le llamo en el momento que llegaron frente a una bonita primaria llena de colores y muchos niños. El mayor le ve atentamente por haber sido llamado por su nombre, caso muy raro ya que ella no solía hacerlo si no fuera algo importante

-hm?

- por que tanto veneno contra aquel chico? - el mayor alzo una ceja - no creo que sea solo por lo del balón... vi. claramente que solo verle provoco un cambio repentino en ti

- tsk, por que tienes que ser tan observadora..- desviad su rostro

- que tienes contra el?

- nada ...

- mientes!

- eres muy pequeña y no lo entenderías!

- es por aquel chico peliazul?

- c-como sabes sobre el! - viéndole con espanto

- lo leí en tu diario! - señalándole acusadoramente

- que no es un diario maldita sea! - sonrojándose mientras gritaba, ganándose varias miradas- solo es un cuadernillo , y tu no tienes que estar fisgoneando entre mis cosa!

- siempre escribes sobre el y como te irrita que aquel compañero tuyo se la pase balbuceando cosas sobre el , estas celoso de que el tiene un lazo cercano a el y tu no, y ese chico de endenantes también no es Haci? te gusta aquel chico pero no quieres admitirlo

- ... - sus mejillas estaban mas rojas que se podría jurar que parecía una ampolleta de navidad, empezó a híper ventilar y su tartamudeo no le ayudaba en nada, en ocasiones se frustraba por haber heredado aquello de su madre sintiéndose miserable

- aniki? - viendo preocupada como el chico se tambaleaba , había olvidado que su hermano solía perder los nervios cuando se ponía extremadamente nervioso o se avergonzaba demasiado y no sabia que hacer ahora - aniki gomenasai! - viendo como el mayor se desvanecía siendo atrapado por un chico de su misma secundaria que había ido en su búsqueda para disculparse por lo ocurrido anteriormente

- T-Tetuya-san ? - viendo el sonrojado rostro del chico entre sus brazos pasando su vista a la pequeña que le veía con una gotita sorprendida

- etto... ah se me hace tarde! - mira su muñeca como si tuviera un reloj en ella para luego darle una sonrisita - cuida a mi aniki, si? - luego de decir aquello corre hacia el establecimiento

- eh? - viendo al frente con una gotita y luego volver a mirar al pelinegro - que debo hacer?

Definitivamente no sabia si cargarlo a la secundaria o llevarlo a su casa , pensaba en lo ultimo pero no sabia donde vivía pero derepente se le ocurrió que entre las pertenencias del chico encontraría algo, Haci que a pesar de estar en mitad de la vereda y la gente que pasaba por ahí les veían curiosas acomodo al menor a modo que quedara recargado en su pecho mientras hurgaba sus cosas , topándose con una libreta que al abrir encuentra barios escritos en ella con diferentes colores , tratando de encontrar alguna dirección empezó a leer, pero paro al darse cuenta de que por alguna razón , de el se hablaba y de su amigo miyasaka, sube su vista hasta veer una fecha , que resulto ser simplemente del día anterior, con algo de inseguridad se quedo viendo el apacible rostro del menor que parecía placidamente dormido aun con el rubor en sus mejillas, y a pesar de luchar por no leer aquello su curiosidad le gano...

"Que tiene realimente de especial Ichirouta Kazemaru?  
>Por que me molesta tanto que ese tonto de Miyasaka hable siempre de el?<br>Esto es entupido... completamente entupido.  
>Realmente me gusta ese tipo? Realmente estoy enamorado de el?<br>Solo con escribirlo me desprecio por ser tan debil ante un sentimiento tan insignificante y completamente irracional, actuo como una colegiala enamorada aqui gritando de un lado a otro frustrado.  
>Soy patetico...<br>Por enamorarme de un completo desconocido."

Serró la libra tragando seco, sabia que había echo mal leer algo que era privado, y peor aun enterarse por una libreta de los sentimientos hacia él de ese chico. Fijo su vista en el ahora pálido rostro del menor sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, con delicadeza hace a un lado parte de su flequillo sintiendo el sedoso cabello entre sus dedos, su suave y delicada piel . Sacude un poco la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y vuelve a buscar entre los cuadernos hasta encontrar en uno , la dirección de su casa. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

**Aclaraciones.-**

***...* pensamientos**  
><strong>-...- lo que dicen<strong>  
><strong>"..." lo que recalcan<strong>

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen si que a los de Level-5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Tetsuya.-<strong>

Los parpados me pesaban, todo me daba vueltas. Sentía la calida respiración de alguien junto a mi, era suave y relajante.  
>No sabia donde me encontraba ni quien estaba junto a mi pero aun así no me sentía preocupado.<p>

- donde estoy? - abro lentamente mis ojo visualizando el techo de mi habitación

- en tu casa... etto...

Miro hacia donde proviene la voz y no puedo evitar sorprenderme, aquel peliazul que es acosado por Miyasaka esta a un lado de mi cama sentado en una silla entrelazando sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

- tu que haces aquí?

- vi. cuando te desmayaste y como no reaccionabas te traje...

- como supiste donde vivía? - le veo con desconfianza, nunca he hablado con el así que es obvio que yo no le dije donde vivía y no creo que Miyasaka le halla dicho

- etto... - por alguna razón sus mejillas se tiñen de carmín y voltea su rostro evitando mi vista

- tu... - le veo aterrado, si él lo leyó estoy acabado - revisaste mis cosas?

- no tenia otra opción!

- leíste la libreta? - veo como se tensa mientras se sonroja dándome a entender que estoy en lo cierto

- gomen... - baja su rostro, estaba sorprendido y avergonzado, solo quería que me tragara la tierra

- c-cuanto?

- solo ... la pagina con la fecha de ayer... - sube lentamente su rostro con una sonrisa nerviosa , yo me quedo sin palabras

- ...

- ...

- TE MATARE!

- AAHHHH!

**Fin pov. Kazemaru-**

* * *

><p>- que mierda pasa arriba? - viendo disgustado las escaleras mientras gritos de terror y dolor se escuchaban tras cosas caer al suelo o golpes contra las paredes<p>

- que es lo que esta ocurriendo? - llega la pelinegra preocupada

- no te preocupes Hinata... - subiendo con cara de pocos amigos - yo veré que rayos ocurre

- h-hai...

* * *

><p>- ahhh! n-no hagas eso! - tirado en el piso con el pelinegro sobre el, el cual le sostenía ambos brazos uno doblado tras su espalda y el otro contra el piso<p>

- que nunca te han enseñado a no leer lo que es privado de alguien mas!

- perdón! - de repente el agarre a su brazo junto al peso sobre el desaparecen - eh?

- que crees que estas haciendo jovencito? - viendo de saprobatoriamente a su hijo

- es su culpa ! - soltándose del mayor

- tsk... sea de quien sea la maldita culpa no puedes romperle un brazo

- solo quería doblárselo!

- es lo mismo! - con una venita en la frente - Haci le agradeces por traerte el solo tras su espalda todo el camino hasta aquí? * no se por que le regaño si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar U¬¬ *

- el... solo? en su ... espalda? - sonrojándose levemente mientras sus flequillos cubrían sus ojos

- Tetsuya? - el mayor le queda viendo extrañado - oye no te iras a ... - el menor cae al piso - desmayar... diablos

- es normal que le ocurra eso? - levantando al menor y recostándolo en la cama

- se puede decir que si - recargándose en la pared y frotando su cuello - lo heredo de su madre jump... - sonriendo

- ah... - recordando a la mujer que le abrió la puerta

flash back.-

- Mm... esta debe ser la casa - con dificultad toca el timbre y de inmediato una pelinegra sale

- si?.. - fijándose en el chico tras la espalda del peliazul - OH! Su-Chan! - se acerca preocupada

- etto... - viendo embobado a la mujer sonrojándose - * es hermosa ...* - fijándose en sus ojos - * los mismos ojos... eso significa...¡¿ES SU MADRE? *

- por que tantos gritos? - sale algo fastidiado un pelinegro que ve al pelinegro menor y solo alza una ceja

- a-ano... - le ve con una gotita en la cabeza - * definitivamente es su padre U^^ *

**Fin flash back.-**

- * Tetsuya es como la combinación de la belleza de Hinata-san y la frialdad de Sasuke-san * - sonríe divertido mientras ve al menor para luego sonrojarse fuertemente- "" belleza? me parece bello?"" - examinando el rostro del pelinegro - *bueno... es bastante guapo... igual que su padre* - volteando a ver al mayor el cual se masajea los hombros

- tu no deberías estar en la escuela? - viendo al peliazul sin ninguna emoción

- escuela? - pestañeando sorprendido - me olvide por completo de la escuela! - levantándose sobresaltado - ya no llego, ahora que haré? - se pregunta con semblante preocupado y con una mano en el mentón

- ya que estas aquí, por que no te quedas por un rato? - el menor le ve curioso - debo ir a trabajar y Hinata ira de compras, no podremos dejar a Tetsuya solo en la casa después de lo sucedido así que... - se encoje de hombros y sale sin esperar una respuesta

- eso me pareció mas a una orden que una pregunta... - viendo extrañado la puerta por donde segundos antes se encontraba el mayor - que se supone que debo hacer mientras el despierta?

El peliazul mira el rostro tranquilo del pelinegro, delinea con la punta de sus dedos el rostro del chico con cuidado de no despertarlo, extrañándose al sentir el contacto de su piel con la del otro.

- que piel mas suave... pero muy fría

* * *

><p>Haruhi: daaa gracias x leerlo Ran-chan xD<p>

Inner: si te gusto este , te gustaran los otros k escribi

Haruhi :"Tu eres mi verdadero amor" y "Gracias a mi capricho te conoci"

El personaje principal lo cree yo por si tienes duda de si lo saque de alguna otra serie xD

Inner: hasta pronto a todas y todos xD!

Bye~maple~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen si que a los de Level-5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4<strong>

- maldición... - abriendo con pesadez los ojos - debo solucionar eso de los desmayos de una vez por tod... - no alcanza a terminar al sentir la respiración de alguien contra su mejilla. Lentamente gira su rostro hasta toparse con el del peliazul , el cual estaba muy cerca suyo - q-que e-esta... é-él aquí... m-muy cerca! – sin terminar de completar las frases se aleja todo nervioso y sonrojado hasta el otro lado de la cama.

Cuando ya se tranquilizo se levanta y se queda viendo seriamente, y con un suspiro de frustración lo levanta con cuidado de no despertarlo, hasta dejarlo recostado en la cama.

Busca entre los cajones de su ropero sacando un conjunto de ropa para cambiarse, camina hasta la puerta del baño que estaba en su habitación y a mitad de camino se detiene, volteando su rostro para ver de reojo al peliazul cerciorándose que aún duerme. Al ver que el chico no mostraba signos de despertar entra en el cuarto de baño y sierra la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido alguno.

- ¿Por qué seguirá aquí? – se pregunta con notable curiosidad en la voz dando la llave del agua, dejando que la bañera se llene - ¿Qué are ahora?

Suspira pesadamente comenzando a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnudo, se mete a la bañera y se estora en la bañera para relajarse. Suspira hondamente, recordando recordando todo lo sucedido, sierra fuertemente los ojos sonrojándose al instante mientras agita de un lado a otro la cabeza intentando despejar sus pensamientos.

- * por que tuvo que enterarse… debí ponerse un candado al estupido día… libreta! Es una libre no un diario! * - se deja hundir en lo profundo de la bañera. 

* * *

><p>En la habitación.-<p>

El peliazul habría perezosamente sus ojos removiéndose entre las sabanas de su alrededor, cuando ya se hallaba totalmente despierto un dulce aroma llega a su nariz, un suave olor a cerezos y a menta. Hundiendo su rostro el la almohada se da cuenta que de ella provenía aquella fragancia, la que de seguro seria de los sedosos cabellos del pelinegro.

- cierto… - recordando las ocasiones en que estuvo sumamente cerca del menor – este es el olor de Tetsuya… - sonriendo al recordarlo

El sonido de agua cayendo llama su atención, diciendo su vista a la puerta del baño para luego dirigirla a su lado en busca del otro chico. Recién percatándose de su ausencia.

Con cuidado sale de la bañera, dejando pequeños charcos de agua bajo sus pies. Coge una toalla la cual enrolla en su cintura y otra la cual usa para secar rápidamente su cabello.

- tsk… maldito cabello, me lo terminare cortando… - tratando de desenredarlo con un cepillo  
>- ¿Por qué? Si se te ve bien así… - le dice una voz tras de el<p>

El pelinegro se tensa y voltea encontrándose con el peliazul que le estaba mirando fijamente desde el marco de la puerta. Siente como sus mejillas se sonrojan fuertemente mientras un tic en su ojo izquierdo aparece.

- ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? 

* * *

><p>Mientras en la secundaria Raimon.-<p>

Un peliverde se encontraba mirando preocupado un banco desocupado frente a el, después del accidente de la mañana y de que su peliazul amigo salía tras hermano mayor de la pequeña niña , no llego a la secundaria y eso le preocupaba, ya que el peliazul nunca falta a clases.

- Mido-chan, ya veras que Kazemaru estará bien … - un pelirrojo se le acerca al termina la hora de clases – tal vez tuvo algo que hacer y solo no pudo venir… - trato de animarlo

- pero Hiroto… y ¿si le paso algo? y ¿Qué tal si un camión o atropello? ¡¿o si fue secuestrado? - dice alarmado, al pelirrojo le cae una gotita al escuchar las exageradas ideas del otro – y si….

Es callado por los labios del otro sobre los suyos, sin pensar en nada mas corresponde al beso, rodeando sus brazos en el cuello del mas alto. El pelirrojo se separa viendo el fuerte sonrojo que cubrían las mejillas de su pareja sonriendo con ternura.

- no exageres tanto, Fubuki-kun también esta preocupado y Goenji le esta animando… ¿Por qué no llaman a Kazemaru? – el peliverde se la piensa unos segundo, para luego sonreír

- tienes razón Hiroto! – abrazándolo - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió el llamarlo? Vamos, vamos! Antes de aquel el receso se acabe! - jaloneándolo para ir en búsqueda de sus dos amigos. 

* * *

><p>- Shirou , ya veras que Kazemaru aparecerá para la practica, ni que fuera el fin del mundo… - el menor solo le mira – no te preocupes tanto – dándole un corto beso en los labios sonrojándolo<p>

- lo se Shuuya… demo , ¿sabes? – el pelicrema le ve atentamente – algo me dice que esta con el chico de la mañana

- ¿el que mataba a Endou con la mirada? – alzándose una ceja recibiendo un asentimiento solo un "si" - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- bueno, es raro que luego que fuera a disculparse con el no allá regresado y que ni se ha visto aquel chico por aquí …

- ahora que lo dices… - es interrumpido por el llamado de un peliverde que se acercaba corriendo junto a un pelirrojo 

* * *

><p>De vuelta con Kazemaru y Tetsuya.-<p>

- o-oye baja eso… - retrocediendo asustado – por que exageras tanto? Los dos somos chicos , no es para tanto – tratando de calmarlo con una sonrisa nerviosa y asustada

- que no es para tanto? QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? – dispuesto a golpearlo con un secador de cabello de color rosado(?) y dibujitos de gatitos blancos (?)– realmente no sabes respetar la privacidad de los demás!

- solo quería saber por que te demorabas tanto en salir…

- pudiste haber golpeado la puerta! ¡ No era necesario entrar! – lanzando lejos el objeto y caminando amenazante hacia el otro

- gomen, en serio perdóname , será la ultima vez, lo juro – sonrojándose al tenerlo frente a el

- mas te vale… - refunfuñando aún sonrojado. Al dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse resbala por el caminito de agua que había dejado, y cuando se iba a ir de espaldas dio un paso hacia atrás cambiando su caída hacia el frente.

Ante el movimiento brusco ejercido el agarre de la toalla del pelinegro se desase , yendo a parar al suelo.

Tetsuya cae sobre el peliazul con ambos brazos a los lados del su rostro y sin querer besándolo, sonrojándose de inmediato por el beso y por el hecho, de estar sobre el completamente desnudo.

El peliazul se encontraba paralizado, sonrojado y abochornado . Ni siquiera tenia el control mental para manejar su cuerpo y terminar con aquel beso que tanto le estaba gustando, y apartarse de el. Su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado, su mente imaginaba un sin fin de cosas pervertidas con el pelinegro, pero algo interrumpía su conciencia le decía que no podía sentir todo eso con aquel chico que le había robado su primer beso… el ya estaba enamorado y de nadie mas que su portero, pero su corazón parecía decir y querer otra cosa. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma ni los de Naruto pertenecen si no que a sus respectivos dueños, solo me pertenecen Tetsuya-kun y Shizuka-chan...y tal vez uno que otro personaje que en algún próximo capitulo aparezca.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 5.-<strong>

- ¿por que no contesta? - viendo impaciente el celular que tenia Fubuki en sus manos

- mmm... tal vez este ocupado?

- ¿ ocupado? y ¿en que estaría ocupado?

- tal vez aún sigue con aquel chico pelinegro ... y pues... tu sabes - sonriendo inocentemente

- sabes muy bien que a Kaze le gusta Endou - viéndole desconfiado

- tal vez pero aún así... tu sabes que Endou le toma mas atención al fútbol, además que Kaze a estado algo distanciado de el ...

- lo que dice Shirou es verdad, Kazemaru al parecer ya no esta tan "enamorado" como antes

- puede que ese chico llego en el momento justo para curar a Kazemaru de su amor no correspondido

- pero Hiroto! - se queja el peliverde - realmente no sabemos que es lo que el capitán siente por Kaze...

- vamos Mido... Si Endou llega a perder su amor, es culpa suya, por estar tan obsesionado con el futbol

- lo se pero... Kaze ni siquiera conoce a ese chico , no sabemos nada de él

- creo a verlo visto antes - dice el pelicrema

- a si? - dicen los otros curiosos

- aja... lo he visto en las canchas de atletismo junto al chico rubio que es amigo de Kazemaru

- es corredor? - viéndole sorprendido el peliverde

- eso le da un punto a favor al chico no? - sonriendo el chico de las nieves (xD) 

* * *

><p>Con Kazemaru y Tetsuya.-<p>

Aún seguían en la misma posición, ya habían pasado más de 5 minutos y ninguno se movía. Ambos estaban demasiado sonrojados, viéndose directamente a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos y sintiendo la agitada respiración del otro.

- ¿Aniki? ¿ por que estas desnudo sobre ese chico?

Ante la tierna voz proveniente de la puerta, ambos por fin se separan mirando sorprendidos y avergonzados hacia la puerta en la cual se encontraba observándolos la pequeña pelinegra, que les miraba detenidamente y con curiosidad.

- S-Shi-Shizuka! - levantándose apurado y recogiendo la toalla con la cual se tapa de inmediato - cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación?

- mmm... como unas 100 veces - sonriendo maliciosa(?) - pero no cambies el tema... ¿que hacías desnudo sobre él? - señalando al peliazul, que solo los observaba algo shokeado - y ¿por que se besaban? - ampliando su sonrisa logrando que ambos chicos se sonrojaran mas de lo que estaban

- s-solo fue un accidente! - se defendió el pelinegro

- ya sabe que estas enamorado de él? - ignorando lo anterior dicho por el otro

- ... - aumentando su sonrojo

- eso es un si? - no recibe respuesta - jejjeje eso parece - con sus manos en las mejillas sonriendo muy feliz - ya son novios?

- LARGO DE AQUI! - corriendo tras ella

- ahhhhh! - sale de la habitación serrando la puerta dejando al pelinegro frente a esta de espaldas al peliazul

Ninguno decía nada, el pelinegro seguía dándole la espalda y el peliazul no apartaba su vista de ella tocando con las puntas de sus dedos sus labios aún sonrojado. Los segundos pasaban y ninguno parecía que se fuera a mover, hasta que el peliazul decide dar el primer paso.

- te resfriaras si sigues así... - recorriendo con su vista el cuerpo del otro

- ... - volteándose con cara de pocos amigos - volveré al baño, ni se te ocurra volver a entrar , si necesitas algo primero toca

- okey…

- DEJA DE MIRARME! – caminando rápido hasta el otro lado de la habitación…

La puerta del baño se sierra y luego de unos segundos se escucha el sonido del picaporte. El peliazul suspira pesadamente mientras unas gotitas resbalan por su cabeza.

- que desconfiado… 

* * *

><p>Pov. Kazemaru.-<p>

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, perdí mi primer beso! El cual lo guardaba especialmente para Endou… que probablemente nunca lo hubiera dado ya que no le soy correspondido… que más da. Espero que esa niña no le diga nada a nadie como nos encontró quien sabe lo que pensaran…

- aahhh… - suspiro mientras me recuesto en la cama – que día mas loco… primero me encuentro con Tetsuya desmayado a mitad de la calle, después me entero que el esta enamorado de mi…. – me sonrojó al recordarlo – casi me rompe un brazo, luego caigo al suelo con un chico desnudo sobre mi y pierdo mi primer beso, el cual fue bastante agradable…

Me quedo viendo el techo tratando de descifrar los sentimientos que Tetsuya a provocado en mi, no pensé que esto pasaría, siempre pensé que mis sentimientos por Endou eran muy profundos pero después de todo esto lo estoy dudando…

- ¿realmente estaré enamorado de Endou? – volteando a ver el bolso del pelinegro del cual se asomaba la libreta - o ¿me estaré enamorando de Tetsuya?

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: hooo Kaze esta empesando a dudar de sus sentimientos hacia el cabeza de balon ejem Endou ...<br>**

**Inner: ñara ñara ¬w¬ pa'mi q' esa niña es una fujoshi**

**Haruhi: puede ser...**

**Inner: como sea pronto subiremos el proximo capitulo**

**Haruhi: ya empece a escribirlo xD**

**Inner: adios!**

**Bye~maple~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Despues de tanto tiempo sin actulizar... aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo ojala y les guste ...**

**Disclaimers: los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.6<strong>

Horas después.-

- gracias por cuidar de Su-Chan mientras no estábamos, por nuestra culpa perdiste tus clases… - dice apenada, viendo al peliazul parado en el marco de la puerta de la entrada de la casa

- no se preocupe, que falte un día no pasa nada – sonriendo – ya me voy o mi madre se preocupara…

- vuelve un día de estos, desde que nos mudamos a esta ciudad Su-chan no trae amigos a casa…

- claro, con gusto vendré

- me alegro…ve con cuidado – observando al menor que se aleja

* * *

><p>Habitacion de Tetsuya.-<p>

- me gusta… -apoyando sus manos en la ventana – me gusta demasiado "Me siento como si volara entre suaves nubes , pero algo me molesta, si, es verdad esta ese chico castaño que se la pasa pegado como un chicle mascatido a el, además esta Miyasaka… no es que realmente me desagrade , aunque en sus momentos chillones es cuando lo detesto… Ya estoy decidido, no cambiare de decisión…"

En la ventana el pelinegro observaba al peliazul mientras se alejaba suspirando pesadamente al perderlo de vista.

- Kazemaru… - tocando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos sonriendo – nunca me imagine que mi primer beso seria realmente con el chico que me gusta…

Se aleja de la ventana hasta llegar junto a su bolso y sacar su libreta y un lapiz de tinta morada, su color favorito y disponiendoce a escribir en el

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente.-<p>

- diablos Shizuka, apúrate! Llegaras tarde a clases! – parado en el marco de la puerta de salida

- ya voy! - bajando las escaleras

- ya era hora – suspirando

- mm? Mamá y Papá? – mirando a los lados

- salieron antes al trabajo… Madre tiene un importante desfile de modas y Padre tiene una reunión de la compañía – caminando fuera de la entrada

- eh? – serrando la puerta y viendo hacia la entrada a un chico recargado en la reja – Kazemaru-kun?

- buenos días Shizu-chan – sonriéndole – hola… Tetsuya-kun - fijando su vista en el pelinegro el cual mira a un lado con un leve sonrojo

- hump… hola… "¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?"

- Kazemaru-kun, nos estabas esperando?

- aja… - acariciándole la cabeza a la menor – pasaba por aquí y decidí esperarles para irnos juntos a la escuela, despues de todo yo y tu hermanos vamos en la misma secundaria

- que bien! – da saltitos – no tendré que soportar al amargado de Su-chan~!

- ¡COMO QUE AMARGADO! – viéndole enfadado - ¡Y NO ME LLAMES ASI!

- daaaa~~ - sacándole la lengua

- etto… - viendo la escena – Shizu-chan no se te hace tarde? – con una gotita

- Waaa cierto! – con sus manos en las mejillas luciendo preocupada

- tsk… ya vamonos… - pasando a un lado del peliazul, el cual solo le queda viendo

En el trancurso del viaje a la escuela de la menor, ninguno de los dos chicos se dirijia la palabra, él peliazul hablaba animadamente con la pequeña pelinegra la cual le contaba sobre como cuando tenia recien un año, su queridisimo y sobreprotector hermano, el cual en aquel entonces tenia unos 5 años la metio dentro de un saco y se la dio al recojedor de basura para que haci, se la llebara lejos. En aquel entonces Tetsuya no le agradaba nada la idea de tener una hermana que por ser mas pequeña se acaparaba con la atencion de sus padres y en varias ocaciones intento desacerce de ella de cualquier forma posible.

- ... y entonces el señor se dio cuanta de que yo estaba dentro del saco y a mamá casi le da un parocardiaco, Su-chan fue regañado por casi todo un año... - contaba con una enorme sonrrisa a un shokeado peliazul

- no puedo creer que un niño de 5 años idease una forma como esa para desacerce de su hermana... - viendo sorprendido a Tetsuya el cual no parecia estar nada feliz por lo contado

- ahhh! pero ahun hay mas! - captando nuevamente la atencion del mayor - tambien esta la vez en k su-chan me encerro en una caja con destino a italia y...

- imoto-baka ya llegamos ! - empujando a la menor obligandola entrar al lugar. Una vez ambos estuvieron solos un incomodo silencio los rodeo, el pelinegro cuestionandoce por el hecho de tener una hermana que no dejaba de avergonzarlo con sus malas acciones del pasado y el peliazul ahun pensando en lo que la niña le habia contado

- Tetsuya-kun?

- que?

- enserio intentestaste enviar a tu hermana a Italia dentro de una caja?

- eso a ti no te importa! - sonrrojandoce totalmente avergonzado y caminando en direccion a la secundaria


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7.-**

Serca de Raimon.-

- Tesuya..?

- ...

- oye Tetsuya...? - vuelve a llamarlo con mayor insistencia

- ...

- piensas estar evadiendome para siempre? - deteniendoce a solo unas cuadras de la secundaria - que es lo que te ocurre?

- ... - se detiene y voltea a verle con cara de pocos amigos y un aura oscura que asusta al peliazul y al resto de las personas que pasaban junto a ellos

- T-Tetsuya?

- no me llames por mi nombre con tanta confianza! - grita haciendo dar un salto al peliazul - antes de ayer tú y yo no eramos mas que unos desconocidos que seguian sus vidas sin saber del otro ... por lo menos ese es tu caso - desviando su vista...

- por que me dices todo esto? - viendole cofundido

- no lo se... - suspira - solo ... no es facil , saves? de un dia para otro hablas con la persona que te gusta y vives momentos incomodos y vergonzosos frente a él... - sonrrojandoce mientras recuerda todo lo pasado con el peliazul - y que este se entere por medio de un descuido que estas... - calla incomodo - e-ena-amo-rad-do de él pues... - sonrrojado - arrgghh! mejor olvidalo! ya ni se lo que digo

El peliazul se queda pasmado, el pelinegro retoma su caminata hasta entrar en la secundaria y perderce entre los estudiantes dejando al peliazul solo a mitad de la calle refleccionando aquellas palabras y todo lo ocurrio el día anterior.

* * *

><p>En el salon de Tetsuya.-<p>

- ¿te ocurre algo Tetsuya? - pregunta un rubio de piel morena, mientras el nombrado se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa

- nada, miyasaka solo son estupideces mias - sin despegar su rostro de la madera

- estas actuando raro , ayer no llegaste a clases y por lo que se Kazemaru tampoco - caminando hacia ellos un peliplata

- ¿que rayos quieres saber Hayami? - levantando su rostro para verle con molestia

- ¿te gusta kazemaru? - se adelanta a preguntar el rubio viendo al pelinegro con tranquilidad

- ... - se le queda viendo al rubio algo shokeado por lo relajado que lucia - p-por que me preguntas eso Miya?

- mmm... no lo se... solo curioscidad - sonrriendo - pero ahun no me has respondido...

- por que mejor no me respondes tu mismo esa pregunta - viendole con los ojos entreserrados haciendo sonrrojar al rubio y sacar un gruñido por el peliazul - ¿te gusta kazemaru o no?

- te sere sinsero ... - respirando ondamente - hace un tiempo estuve enamorado de kazemaru - el pelinegro aprieta sus puños molesto - pero... - viendo directamente a los ojos del pelilargo - hace poco me di cuenta que solo era un amor pasajero, mas parecido a una obsecion... - sentandoce a un lado del pelinegro

- una... obsecion - relajandoce - entonces...?

- aja... - afirmando con una sonrrisa - ya no siento nada mas que una amisad o un cariño de hermanos hacia Kazemaru-sempai, hasta se podria decirce que me gusta alguien mas en estos momentos - sonrrojandoce tiernamente sacando una leve sonrrisa de tranquilidad por parte del pelinegro y una molesta exprecion por parte del peliplata

- enserio? - con sierta emocion en la voz, sonrrojandoce al instante al notarlo - d-digo ... etto... - mirando nervioso a los lados - tsk olvidalo! - crusandoce de brazos sobre la mesa sacando una pequeña carcajada del rubio

- y bien? ahora te toca a ti responder - viendole atentamente

- ... - observando al chico indeciso de que responder hasta que con un suave suspiro le responde - si... - una sonrrisa se forma en el rostro de los otros dos - me gusta... y mucho POBRE DE USTEDES SI LE DICEN A ALGUIEN SOBRE ESTO! ME OYERON! - golpeando fuertemente sus manos sobre la mesa asustando a todos los estudiantes que se encontraban a su alrededor hablando entre ellos

- waaa habeces puedes ser tan tierno Tetsuya - viendole picaramente mientras le picaba con su dedo indice una de sus mejillas sonrrojadas

- d-deja de hacer eso idiota! - tratando de apartar al rubio quien parecia muy entretenido molestandolo

- jump... si no los conociera diria que ambos son muy buenos amigos, ahunque esto podria ser... - sonrriendo - el comienzo de una gran amistad

- deja mis mejillas empaz maldito RUBIO MAL TEÑIDO!

- HOOOOO QUE YO NACI RUBIO, ENSERIO!

* * *

><p>En el salon de Kazemaru.-<p>

El peliazul se encontraba tratando inutilmente de atender a lo que decia el profesor, ya cansado de no poder concentrarce voltea su rostro hacia la ventana perdiendoce absolutamente en sus pensamientos.

- "por que estare tan confundido? se supone que me gusta Endou pero despues de todo lo que ocurrio ayer no se que sentir... Tetsuya en un chico muy lindo , bastante atractivo para ser sincero, su piel parece de porcelana, sus ojos tan faciles de leer y sus largos cabellos lo hacen ver tan femenino... ¡esperen! ¿acabo de pensar que es afeminado?" - agitando de un lado a otro su cabeza - " si se llegase a enterar de que piense eso seguro y me mata"

- bien alumnos antes de que la clase termine, deberan saber que pronto sera San valentine y como cada año se llevara a cabo nuestra tradicion... para aquellos que son nuevos se los explicare, es algo relativamente sencillo, aquel dia solo se realizaran las dos primeran horas con clases normales y el resto del dia lo tendran para , en caso de los que les interecese, preparar el chocolate que quieran entregar a su persona especial en el taller de cocina, tambien regalarle de foma secreta una rosa a la persona de la cual esta enamorada o enamorado y el resto del día para declaraciones y cosas haci... - el timbre suena dando fin a las clases

- hoo a quien piensas darle la rosa Kaze-chan - se le hacerca un peliverde y un peligris

- vamos Fubu-chan eso es algo que todos ya sabemos! se la dara a Endou! - sonrriendo

- etto, Mido... - viendole algo nervioso por lo que le hiba a decir - en realidad...

- mmm? - el peliverde le ve curioso - en realidad...¿ que?

- no estoy seguro... de lo que siento en verdad por Endou... - los otros dos le ven incredulos

- de que estas hablando?

- lo que pasa es que... - sonrrojado - creo que me esta empezando a gustar otra persona...

- enserio? -pregunta alegremente el peligris mientras el otro no salia de la imprecion - quien es entonces?

- recuerdan al chico que casi mata a Endou con la mirada?

- ...

- ...

- chicos?

- ¡¿QUEEEE?


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap.8- Visitas no muy gratas antes de san Valentín**

Un domingo por la mañana.-

- ¡HOLA TEME! - sonriendo zorrunamente

- Hola Uchiha-bastardo ^-^

- ...

Parado en la entrada de su casa se encontraba el pelinegro mirando en estado de "shock" a sus visitantes, un rubio de

cabellos alborotados, ojos azul cielo y una enorme sonrisa junto a un pelirosa de cabello corto lacio y ojos negros

inexpresivos con una sonrisa no muy fiable que digamos. Con una maleta a cada lado de ellos esperaban a que el pelilargo

volviera en si para poder adentrarse a la casa.

- ¡¿QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?

Ese fue el grito que se dejo oír por toda ciudad Inazuma, dando la bienvenida a dos nuevos chicos que muy pronto se quedarían

a vivir permanentemente en aquella hermosa y tranquila ciudad, para desgracia del pelilargo... permanentemente.

* * *

><p>Rato después.-<p>

- gracias por permitir quedarnos con ustedes mientras los de la mudanza ordenan nuestras casas esperamos no ser una molestia

para ustedes- decía con su ya algo molesta sonrisa el pelirosa

- Hinata-san sus galletas están deliciosas ttebayo! - comiendo alegremente

- gracias por el cumplido Minato-kun - viendo tiernamente al rubio - claro que no son ninguna molestia Saito-kun al contrario

nos alegra que estén con nosotros no es así Sasuke, Su-chan? - viendo a los nombrados

- hump - ambos miran con desagrado a los chicos

- por que esa cara teme? acaso te molesta que estemos aquí ttebayo?

- tenia que ser hijo de ese dobe y el otro de esa copia barata- viéndole disgustado - siempre con esa boba sonrisa y su

"ttebayo" y el otro con su sonrisa falsa de costumbre, tsk...

- " que tiene kami contra mi para mandarme a estos dos justo en estos momento?" - suspirando pesadamente

* * *

><p>En el cuarto del pelinegro.-<p>

- y como te han ido las cosas desde que te mudaste aqui? - le mira con sus intensos ojos negros

- bastante bien ... - escribiendo algo en su libreta

- que tanto escribes ahí ttebayo? - intentando mirar lo que decía

- nada... - serrando la libreta sacando un gruñido de disgusto del rubio

- diablos teme! por que tanto misterio? apenas y pude leer el nombre de un tal "Kazemaru" - alzando una ceja - quien es

ttebayo? - con carita de niño pequeño

- n-no es nadie... - sonrojándose levemente mirando a un lado

- nadie? - sonriendo con picardía - no será...

- are? - viendo al pelirosa confuso - no será que?

- pues... - mirando al rubio con una gran sonrisa - no sera que Tetsuya esta enamorado?

- qué? -con sus ojos muy abiertos

- por que diablos crees eso? - con cara entre molesto y avergonzado

- no se... - dejando de sonreír y encogiéndose de hombros - es solo que por el sonrojo que tienes y tu afán de no mostrar lo

que tienes en esa libreta junto a aquel nombre... pues, solo se me vino eso a la mente, que estas enamora de ese tal Kazemaru

- mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas

- sea cierto o no que estas enamorado, ¿quien es ese Kazemaru ttebayo?

- es solo... - pensando lo que iba a decir - un antiguo miembro del club de atletismo, mas específicamente su excapitán...

- en el mismo club en el que estas ttebayo?

- que no oíste lo que dije? por supuesto que el mismo club en el que estoy, dobe

- no me digas así teme!

- antes de que empiecen a discutir como de costumbre... - con una mano en la frente y con expresión de cansancio - no es por

ser entrometido pero... ¿que tanto escribes sobre tu superior?

- ya te dije que nada!

- no mientas ttebayo!

- no estoy mintiendo! - poniéndose nervioso

- entonces déjanos ver lo que escribes ahí - el pelirosa con un lápiz que tenia en la mano señala la libreta

- nunca! - sonrojadísimo

- ...

- ...

Miradas azul y negra se cruzan para luego dirigirse al pelinegro el cual se tensa al verlos sonreír y como lentamente se

ponen de pie sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Minato, estas listo?

- siempre listo ttebayo! - luego de unos segundos sin ninguno mover ni un músculo, el pelirosa y el rubio se lanzan sobre el

pelinegro el cual logra esquivar al rubio pero no logra zafarse del pelirosa. Todos empiezan a forcejear en un intento de

arrebatarle la libreta o como es en el caso del peligro, huir lo mas lejos de esos dos...

* * *

><p>- arigato kazemaru-kun, por traerme hasta mi casa - sonriendo felizmente - lamento haber interrumpido tu entrenamiento - deja<p>

de sonreír - siempre es mi aniki quien me lleva y trae de la escuela, y pues, como hoy no llego tuve que irme sola pero sin

darme cuenta doble mal una calle y me perdí - poniendo cara de pena fingiendo inocencia ya que su historia no era mas que

solo una mentira para que el peliazul le ayudara

- olvida el entrenamiento no es realmente importante por ahora, además después de lo que paso, es mejor asegurarme de que

llegaras sana y salva hasta tu casa - sonriendo con una gotita al recordar que en medio de la practica Tobitaca había fallado

un pase y la pelota nuevamente se dirigía a la pequeña que si no fuera por la rápida reacción del peliazul le hubiera dado en

su rostro - ne Shizuka-chan, por que le dijiste eso a Endou y al resto del equipo? - recordando lo ocurrido luego del

accidente

Flash back.-

Todos estaban alrededor de la pelinegra hablando de trivialidades como si conocieran a la niña de toda la vida y cierto

capitán con banda naranja no pudo evitar dar a conocer una duda que desde que la vio con su hermano la primera vez no a

podido dejar de preguntárselo.

- nee dime una cosa, tu hermano juega futbol?

- mmm? - viendo al castaño curiosa - no, por que lo pregunta Endou-san?

- es que, la vez que desvío el balón que iba directo hacia ti, utilizo una fuerza increíble y me pareció que seria un buen

delantero, ¿crees que quiera formar parte de nuestro equipo? - con estrellitas en los ojos

- etto... - viéndole extrañada para luego soltar una pequeña risa - veras, Endou-san, dudo mucho que mi hermano quiera entrar

en su equipo

- ehh? pero, por que? - con cara de no entender

- es simple - con una gran viéndole - el nunca estaría en el mismo equipo que usted - todos ponen cara de sorpresa y antes de

que el castaño dijera algo la pelinegra continua - después de todo, quien estaría junto a la persona que siente que se

apodera de toda la atención de la persona a quien ama?

- de la persona a quien ama? - peguntan todos al unísono menos el peliazul el cual se estaba empezando a sonrojar y el

castaño que aún no entendía a lo que se refería (xD)

- y quien seria aquella persona de quien tu hermano esta enamorado, Shizuka-san? - le pregunta gentilmente un pelirrojo

- pues... - sonriendo maliciosa y mirando al peliazul el cual negaba con las manos para que se callara - jeje... de quien

esta enamorado mi hermano es ... Kazemaru-kun! - saltando alegremente - verdad que es cierto Kazemaru-kun? - acercándose al

nombrado el cual se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano derecha para luego taparse con la misma su sonrojado rostro

- ehhhhh?

Fin flash back.-

- mmm? - intentando abrir la puerta - pues por que así es, mi hermano no entraría al club de futbol por que el detesta a

endou-san por robar prácticamente toda tu atención - viéndole seria

- pero no era necesario que divulgaras los sentimientos de Tetsuya así como asi - ayudando abrir la puerta

- que mas da! soy solo una niña de 8 años no creo que ellos realmente me crean - abriendo por completo la puerta

encontrándose con un pelinegro atado y amordazado a una silla el cual parecía algo aturdido aturdido

- Tetsuya/aniki! - ambos se acercan rápidamente al pelinegro y lo desatan

- estas bien? - viéndole entre confundido y preocupado

- ... - fijando su vista en el peliazul sonrojándose por la cercanía - s-si estoy bien...gracias por preocuparte- volteando

su vista avergonzado

- aniki que fue lo que paso?

- lo único que paso es que mis peores pesadillas vinieron a esta ciudad... - golpeándose la cabeza

- pesadillas? - le pregunto el peliazul curioso

- hoooo te refieres a Minato-oniichan y Saito-oniichan? - pregunta emocionada la menor recibiendo una mirada de confusión

del peliazul y cuando este iba a preguntar algo los anteriormente nombrados aparecen por las escaleras

- Shizuka-chan~! - corriendo a abrazarla

- que grande estas Shizuka-chan - caminando hasta quedar a un lado del pelinegro que le veía con muy mala cara al ver que el

pelirosa tenia entre sus manos su tan preciada libreta

- etto... esa es...? - viendo sorprendido la libreta - ¿por que tiene tu libreta? - viendo preocupado al pelinegro quien

desvía su rostro algo sonrojado

- por que crees que me amordazaron a esta silla?

- ... - sonrojándose - será mejor que me valla... - caminando hacia la puerta

- q-que? o-oye no te vayas así como asi? - el peliazul lo ignora y sale de la casa

- mmm...? - viendo curioso al peliazul - quien es ese chico, Shizuka-chan ttebayo?

- el es Kazemaru-kun de quien Tetsuya esta enamorado!

- Shizuka cállate!

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente.-<p>

- por que me habrá ignorado ayer y se habrá marchado...? - caminando por las pistas de carreras con la cabeza gacha

- tal vez se dio cuenta que esos chicos habían leído lo que escribiste en la libreta y si sabían quien era él pues, podrían

haberlo incomodarlo con preguntas sobre que es lo que siente por ti, por que no te da una respuesta si ya sabe que te

gusta... y cosas por el estilo

- si... creo que tienes razón - sonriendo mas tranquilo - aunque aun no se que hacía Shizuka con el si ella siempre se viene

directo a casa ¿que estará planeando esa niña? - deteniéndose a mitad de las pista observando el cielo

- quien sabe... - parándose frente a el de brazos cruzados mientras sonreía con picardía - hasta puede que quiera hacérselas

de cupido

- d-de c-cupido? - con un tic en su ceja izquierda - sinceramente creo que tengo una hermana fujoshi - suspirando

* * *

><p>Serca de las pistas.-<p>

- nee Hiro-chan..? - detras de un arbol mirando a un pelinegro hablar con un rubio

- ¿que pasa Mido-chan? - habrazandolo de la cintura cariñozamente

- ¿ crees que lo que dijo esa niña ayer, sea sierto?

- ¿Que aquel chico llamado Tetsuya esta enamorado de Kazemaru? - mirando tambien al pelinegro el cual parecia estar algo

deprimido - no sabria decite con seguridad, hay alguno que otro de su comportamiento que indican claramente los "Celos" que

llega a sentir por nuestro amigo, como esa niña dijo ayer, parece que Tetsuya odia a Endou , ademas mucho antes lo habia

visto por la secundaria y no parecia mirar con buena cara la relacion tan sercana que tenia aquel chico de atletismo llamado

Miyasaka con Kazemaru pero desde hace unos dias e notado que ese rubio ya no parece estar enamorado y eso explicaria la

mejoria de la relacion entre Miyasaka y Tetsuya, asi que no estaria mal no descartar el hecho de que a Tetsuya este enamorado

de Kaze - sonrriendo

- ... sabes algo?

- ¿que cosa?

- Kazemaru nos dijo que no estaba seguro de lo que sentia por Endou... y que se estaba enamorando de Tetsuya - el pelirrojo

se soobresalta por la sorpresa

- estas hablando enserio? - sorprendido

- aja... y si resulta ser verdad que Tetsuya siente algo por Kaze-chan...-sonrriendo tiernamente - me gustaria ayudarlos a

que esten juntos

- me alegro que por fin aceptes que para kazemaru no solo esta Endou

- me haria muy feliz que por fin Kaze-chan sea feliz con alguien, y si Tetsuya es quien lo hara feliz , no dejare que nadie

se interponga, nisiquiera Endou - viendo decidido al pelirrojo - Endou ya tuvo mucha ventaja y oportunidades - serrando sus

ojos- si ahora que esta perdiendo su atencion deside hacer algo para separar, la pequeña relacion que se formo entre Tetsuya

y Kazemaru , se va a arrepentir - abre sus ojos decidido

- ten por seguro que te ayudare a impedir cualquier tonteria que se le ocurra al capitan... pero ahora seria mejor preparnos

para mañana - sorriendo

- mmm...? - pensando - sierto! mañana sera San valentin! debo ir a comprar chocolate para regalarle a Shirou y a

Kazemaru! - sale corriendo

- o-oye espera! ahun quedan algunas clases para salir! MIDO! NO PUEDES SALTARTE LAS CLASES! ¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?

* * *

><p>En algun lugar de Ciudad Inazuma.-<p>

Un chico de unos 15 años caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles arrastrando con sigo una enorme maleta. Muchas chicas volteaban a verle a él y a su acompañante el cual parecia muy contento.

- nee padre, realmente estare en su misma secundaria? - sonrriendo con malicia a un hombre alto de cabello negro

- asi es , no seas muy malo con el o tendre que enviarte de buelta a casa con Tsunade-sama para que ella cuide de ti - la sonrisa del chico desaparece recorriendole un escalofrio , realmente no le apetecia pasar tiempo con aquella "anciana" alcoholica de muy mal caracter.

- ya entendi... - peinando su corto cabello azabache con una de sus manos - *Muy pronto volveremos avernos las caras ... mi querido Tetsuya-chan*

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: quien sera el azabache que parece conocer a Tetsuya-chan? que relacion tendran? acaso... ¿complicara las cosas entre Tetsuya y Kazemaru?<strong>

**Inner: pronto lo sabran! solo habra que esperar ^^**

**Bye~maple~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de inazuma eleven ni los de naruto** **pertenecen... **

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 9 .- El esperado día de San Valentín parte 1.-<strong>

En los pasillo de la secundaria Raimon se podía apreciar el entusiasmo de los chicos y chicas llevando en sus manos las rosas rojas, mientras que otros se encontraban en la clase de cocina preparando chocolates, y justamente es ahí donde un pelinegro junto a un rubio se hallaban...

- me puedes decir... - con una venita en la frente, sosteniendo un cucharón y usando un delantal - que hago yo aquí?

- pues, es sencillo... - revolviendo en una olla el chocolate - estas aquí para preparar tu regalo a Kazemaru! - sonriendo sacándole un sonrojo al otro

- por que tengo que regalarle algo a ese ... emo! - haciendo lo mismo que el rubio pero con mala gana

- tu me dijiste que el ya sabia sobre tus sentimientos... ¿no? - el pelinegro afirma con la cabeza - %pues haciéndole un chocolate y entregándole la rosa que SE QUE TIENES GUARDADA - recalcando lo ultimo - aras que se de cuenta de que vas en serio... y no le llames emo - con una gotita

- hump... a mi parecer es emo y como sabes que le compre una rosa? - cortando almendras y echándoselas al chocolate

- te vi en la florería... - sacando unos moldes - había ido a comprar una rosa también y te vi cuando saliste con una rosa azul, la cual es realmente hermosa y por lo que note es la única de aquel color en toda la secundaria

- ya veo... - sacando unos envoltorios - mmm... para quien es el chocolate que haces? - viéndole de reojo

- ah! no te lo he dicho? - sorprendido - bueno... es para Hayami... - sonrojado

- Hayami? - sorprendido - vaya vaya... - sonriendo malicioso - con que te gusta Hayami... quien lo diría - tono burlón

- mooo no te burles! - inflando sus mejillas

- ok, mejor terminemos pronto que aun no les hemos dejado las rosas ... - empezando a vaciar el chocolate en uno de los moldes

* * *

><p>En unos de los pasillos tres chicos caminaban hacia los casilleros para dejar en ellos la rosa que llevaban en sus manos.<p>

- nee kazemaru ya te decidiste? - viendo al peliazul curioso

- eso creo Mido... eso creo - suspirando

- pudiste haberles traído una rosa a ambos y ya - dice como si nada el peliverde

- Mido-chan eso no estaría nada bien!

- Fubuki tiene razón solo debo darle a uno la rosa - viendo la grande y hermosa rosa de un singular color entre rojo oscuro y morado, de donde la saco? pues del jardín de su madre a la cual le dará un infarto al enterarse.

- me pregunto si recibiremos algún chocolate - saboreándose al imaginarse una pila de bombones

- eso lo sabremos cuando lleguemos a nuestros casilleros , ya sabes que algunas chicas son tímidas y prefieren no entregarlos en persona- doblando en una esquina donde estaban los casilleros

- okey... - mirando de uno en uno los casilleros - su casillero debería ser ... - deteniéndose en uno con el nombre de...

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de la secundaria.-<p>

- por que tengo que entregárselo personalmente? - viendo al rubio sonrojado

- deja de quejarte! - inflando sus mejillas - es mejor que se lo des en sus manos para ver la cara que pone y que te dice!

- p-pero! - abrazando contra su pecho una caja envuelta elegantemente de un color púrpura escarlata(?) con una linda cinta roja alrededor - que no recuerdas lo que te dije? no creo poder estar en pie ni 2 minutos y de seguro me desmayare por la verguenza!

- aah... - suspira - por kami... crei que eras menos ... no se!...menos tímido! siempre tienes cara de póker! no te inmutas con nada! siempre dices lo que piensas sin importarte los demás - moviendo sus brazos desenfrenadamente - como en toda la mañana! has contado a todos los chicos y chicas que se te han declarado?

- ... - niega con la cabeza

- por kami Tetsuya! han sido prácticamente la mitad de la secundaria! los has rechazado como si fuera cosa de todos los días! yo creo que es mas fácil entregarle el vendito chocolate que andar rechazando a todas esas personas... - viendo al piso - además de que recibes todos sus regalos... ¿realmente te los comerás todos tu solo?

- mm... - miles de paquetitos con cintas en ellos a sus pies - si quieres te puedo dar algunos cuantos... - el rubio arquea una ceja

* * *

><p>Devuelta con Kazemaru.-<p>

- hooo mira kaze-chan recibí una rosa! - enseñándosela al peliazul y al peligris - Hiro-chan es tan lindo~~ - sonriendo bobamente

- yo también recibí una - sonriendo al pensar en cierto goleador estrella

- y tu Kazemaru? - acercándose para ver que es lo que miraba tan fijamente el peliazul - are?

- jooo que lindas rosas - viendo como el peliazul tomaba entre sus manos una hermosa rosa azul y otra roja

- tengo un leve presentimiento de quien dejo la rosa azul - sonriendo - pero la roja... no tengo ni la mas menor idea - los otros dos se miran entre si pensando en solo una persona

- "Endou"

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de Kazemaru, dos chicos lo observaban atentamente<p>

- parece que Tetsuya tiene un rival...

- tal parece... - sacándole una foto al peliazul con una cámara - tendremos que encargarnos de aquel chico con esa entupida banda naranja en la cabeza... ¿a quien diablos se le ocurre andar por ahí con eso puesto?

- oye que tienes contra las bandas? - viéndole con molestia - mi padre usaba una blanca cuando iba a la prepa y le hacia lucir muy cool!

- pero la de Naruto-san era de un color menos llamativo y con la ropa que usaba lucia como un pandillero, pero que rayos estamos discutiendo? - golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano - mejor pensemos en como le haremos para que no se le acerque al peliazul - sacando de entre sus cosas una libreta - aqui dice todo sobre el castaño ... se la pasa entrenando en la orilla del río donde se encuentra la cancha de futbol o en la torre de metal... ¿acaso lo a estado siguiendo? - con una gotita

- realmente crees que fue buena idea robarle la libreta al teme? - viéndole preocupado

- no creo que la eche de menos...

* * *

><p>En otro lado.-<p>

- que tanto buscas Su-chan? - volteando a ver al pelinegro

- n-no la encuentro - buscando en su bolso

- que cosa? - el rubio se le acerca

- l-la libreta en que escribo todo lo que siento y pienso sobre Kazemaru y todos los que se acercan mucho a el... - dice muy angustiado

- heee es como un diario? - sonriendo con asombro

- s-se puede decir que si... - viendo a un lado sonrojado

- nee nee? - se señala infantilmente - también escribes sobre mi? - al pelinegro le cae una gotita por la actitud del rubio

* * *

><p>De regreso con el rubio y el pelirosa<p>

- aun no creo que sea bueno que aun tengamos su libreta...

- ahora no importa eso, mira aqui pone que ese chico se llama Endou Mamoru y es el capitán del club de futbol del que pertenece ahora Kazemaru, mmm... eso nos complica las cosas , lo mejor será juntar a estos dos (al peliazul y al pelinegro) hoy que es el día de los enamorados...

- mmm... tal vez podamos hacer algo cuando Tetsuya le entregue su chocolate ttebayo! - dice sonriendo

- no seria mala idea... - ve que el peliazul se acerca hacia ellos - o diablos...

- viene hacia nosotros ! ahora que ttebayo?

* * *

><p>Con el peliazul.-<p>

El peliazul deja la rosa roja dentro de su casillero quedándose solo con la azul, cuando iba a marcharse se siente observado y empieza a buscar con la vista de quien se trataría, mira de reojo hacia su lado izquierdo y ve al final del pasillo a un rubio y a un pelirosa que había visto ayer en casa del pelinegro, se sorprende un poco pero no por la presencia de esos dos si no por que el pelirosa saca una libreta que desde luego que reconoce que es la de Tetsuya.

- que hacen ellos aqui? y ¿por que aun tienen la libreta de Tetsuya? - murmura llamando la atención de sus amigos

- Kazemaru ocurre algo? - le mira curioso

- oye Kazemaru a donde vas? - viendo como el peliazul se alejaba de ellos hacia los dos chicos que para ellos eran unos desconocidos

* * *

><p>En alguna casa cerca de la secundaria Raimon.-<p>

- supongo que dormiré con Tetsuya-chan? - jugando con un mechón de su cabello azabache

- por supuesto - sonriendo - piensas darle una visita sorpresa?

- hump... - sonríe traviesamente - esa es una buena idea oto-san ¿quien sabe? puede que hasta descubra algunos secretitos de él

- solo no hagas nada que lo altere demasiado... - suspirando - no quiero tener problemas con su padre - robándose la cabeza

- sabes que solo con verme el se altera - rueda los ojos - no le agrado y no creo que le agrade nunca - suspira haciendo un puchero - no se ni por que me odia...

- no digas eso - le ve con una sonrisa paternal - el no te odia solo es algo que no se puede evitar y tu sabes el por que...

- aun así... mejor olvídalo - sale de la casa

- ahh... - viendo hacia la puerta - nuestras diferencias siempre estarán ahí y ante ello nuestros hijos parecen haber mantenido esas mismas diferencias entre ellos ... ¿no lo crees así... Sasuke? - girándose para fijar su vista en el pelinegro dueño de aquella casa

- hump... si como sea... - saliendo de la habitación

- jeje... nunca cambiaras...

* * *

><p>En la secundaria Raimon.-<p>

- estas seguro de que trajiste esa libreta? - caminando tras el pelinegro

- pues... no se... solo camina! - llegando hasta su casillero y cuando iba a abrirlo distingue una cabellera rubia junto a una rosada, dirige inmediatamente su vista a ellos encontrándose también con el peliazul que le robaba el aliento - que Kazemaru con Minato y Saito?

- ¿conoces a esos chicos? -observándolos curiosos hasta percatarse de lo que él peliazul sostenía sus manos - parece que Kazemaru-sempai ya vio tu rosa - sonriendo

- eh? - dirige su vista a la rosa azul - e-eso parece... - sonríe nerviosamente abriendo su casillero - pero que...?

-que ocurre? - dirigiendo su vista a lo que veía su compañero - waaaa que linda rosa te han dejado! - grita sacando de su asombro al pelinegro y llamando la atención de los demás

- pero... quien me la dejaría? - sacando una rosa de color entre rojo oscuro y morado

* * *

><p>Con Kazemaru.-<p>

- oígan ustedes... - parándose frente al pelirosa que solo sonreía tranquillo - por que aun tienen la libreta de Tetsuya ?

- eso no es bastante obvio? - sonriendo mas ampliamente - no se la entregaríamos hasta que termináramos de leerla además... no seria mejor preguntar primero... ¿quienes somos nosotros?

El peliazul solo le ve desconfiado y no muy agradablemente mientras sus dos amigos tras de el solo le veían algo curiosos y preocupados. El rubio junto a ellos se percata de la presencia de un rubio de ojos verdes que va en compañía de su amigo pelinegro y trata de decirle al pelirosa através de señales siendo ignorado por los demás.

- eso a mi no me interesa...

- a si? - riendo suavemente - y que tal si te dijera que soy su novio? - el peliazul parece no agradarle lo dicho, simplemente alza una ceja

- pues te diría... que eso seria absolutamente imposible...

- por que estas tan seguro? - viéndole intrigado

- acaso no lo sabes? - fingiendo sorpresa - si leíste la libreta sabrás que... - sonríe - Tetsuya esta enamorado de mi - el peliazul y el pelirosa abren sorprendidos los ojos

- como sabes tu eso ttebayo! - señalándolo sorprendido mientras que los compañeros del peliazul parecían bastante sorprendido por lo dicho puede que aquello lo hubieran escuchado ayer pero que su amigo lo confirmara sin titubear los había tomado por sorpresa - además como es que sabes tu sobre la libreta?

- mmm... supongo que no escribió sobre eso - dice en voz baja para si, pero aun audible para los demás sonriendo mas relajado- respecto a tus preguntas... - dirigiendo su vista al rubio - cuando hable por primera vez con Tetsuya "accidentalmente"lei su libreta y me entere de sus sentimientos hacia mi... - luciendo algo incomodo al pronunciar aquello - es por eso, que lo que acabas de decir... - viendo de frente al pelirosa - es solo una mentira, no?

- mmm...- sonriendo divertido - con que esas tenemos, eh? - como dijiste hace un momento Tetsuya no escribió en lo mas mínimo que tu ya sabias todo pero ahora que nos lo dijiste, todo se pone mas interesante jeje... - mínimo de forma extraña, entre maliciosa y macabra haciendo retroceder al pelilargo

- por que sonríes asi?

- asi? - sonriendo mucho mas (si es posible) ampliamente - yo siempre sonrío de esta forma ^_^ pero aquí lo importante, no es como sonrío, si no... lo que TU sientes por Tetsuya

- etto... Saito creo que es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí... - jalando levemente la ropa del pelirosa

- no hasta que este chico me diga todo lo que yo quiero saber - volteando a ver al rubio el cual parecía algo asustado, cuando iba a preguntar que es lo que le pasaba una irritada voz le detiene

- y que es lo que quieres saber, Saito? - todos voltean y se encuentran con el pelinegro protagonista del problema, quien de brazos cruzados sosteniendo la rosa los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido - y bien? acaso te comieron la lengua lo ratones, mi muy odiado Saito-kun ? - le dice burlonamente

- T-tetsuya estas... enfadado, cierto? - sonriendo nerviosamente sudando frío, el pelirosa sabia perfectamente que cuando el pelinegro usaba el "kun" o como suele ser en el caso del rubio, por su apellido, no era una buena señal, y un Tetsuya realmente irritado no era para nada divertido de ver...

- tu que crees? - sonriendo irónicamente

- vamos teme~~! no te pongas así! Saito solo estaba bromeando y...

- sierra el pico Uzumaki! - el rubio se calla y baja la cabeza, el pelinegro realmente estaba muy irritado. El peliverde, peligris y peliazul que se encontraban solo observando algo nerviosos todo, no dejaban de apartar la vista del pelinegro que parecía que poco le faltaba para tirar rayos láser de sus ojos con tal de deshacerse de los otros dos, mientras que un poco mas atrás de ellos el rubio de ojos verdes que acompañaba al pelinegro veía algo asustado a su amigo sin saber que hacer para calmar las cosas - cuantas veces tendré que decirles que no se metan en mis cosa! mejor devuélveme esa maldita libreta si no quieres que yo mismo te arranque el brazo para que la sueltes! - el pelirosa le devuelve la libreta - en ves de ser unos entrometidos deberían de buscarse una novia o novio!

- lo que dice Tesuya no estaría nada mal - una voz desconocida para la mayoría se escucha a espaldas del pelinegro, todos voltean a ver quien era, encontrándose con un con chico de cortos y alborotados cabellos azabache y ojos del mismo color , aparentemente de la misma edad que Kazemaru y un poco mas alto que este, usaba un pantalón negro, polera manga larga roja con estampados de cráneos negros y sobre esta una chaqueta sin mangas azul oscuro que llevaba serrada solo hasta un poco antes de llegar a la mitad del torso, en una de sus orejas se podía apreciar tres perforaciones - que tal ,me extrañaron? - dirigiéndose al peliazul y al pelirosa, pero especialmente al pelinegro de ojos aperlados que le veía con desagrado

- Tsk eso quisieras, Itsuki...

- también me alegra verte mi querido Su-chan~~ - abrazándolo y acariciándole su rostro mientras el menor trataba de alejarse- no te resistas sabes que no te soltare~~!

- suéltame bastardo! - removiéndose entre los brazos que lo aprisionaban desesperadamente

- solo si me das un besito~~ - obligando al pelilargo a levantar su rostro mientras el mayor acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al del otro viendo de reojo a cierto peliazul que en sus ojos se notaba el odio que le tenia

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es solo la primera parte del cap...<strong>  
><strong>me parecio que quedo algo largo haci que lo dejo hasta ahi pero si llego a recibir algun review subire la continuacion que vendria siendo el cap, 10 El esperado ... part. 2<strong>  
><strong>Hasta pronto !<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

********Moooo no sabia como hacer este capitulo solo espero que les gusten .  
>bueno... ojala y sea de su agrado~maple~!<strong>******

**Disclaimers.- Inazuma ni Naruto me pertenecen...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 10 .- El esperado día de San Valentín parte 2.-<strong>

El pelinegro mayor estaba a solo centímetros de besar al ojiperla, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos y con "todas" me refiero no solo a las de los 6 chicos junto a ellos si no que a las de casi toda la secundaria que se habían quedado viendo lo ocurrido . Cuando sus labios ya se rozaban alguien los separa bruscamente llevándose con sigo al pelinegro menor el cual estaba en estado de shock...

- deja de acosar a Tetsuya - colocándose frente al menor para así impedir que el otro se le volviera acercar

- vaya vaya... - sonriendo divertido ante la reacción del peliazul - yo solo le demuestro mi "AMOR" a mi Su-chan~~

- no es tuyo! - tratando de mantenerse calmado y no gritarle

- hay vamos! - cruzándose de brazos - acaso estas celoso? - alzando una ceja

- y que tal si lo estoy? eso a ti no te importa - responde con firmeza el peliazul haciendo que el pelinegro menor le vea con un pequeño sonrojo y confundido

- hoooo - le ve sorprendido pero sin dejar de sonreír con burla - waauu pero miren nada mas, que sinceridad la tuya, generalmente en estos "casos" es normal que niegues lo evidente demo, tu...hiciste lo contrario y no pareces retractarte - soltando una pequeña risa maliciosa

- di lo que quieras eso a mi no me interesa ... - tomando de la muñeca al ojiperla el cual solo se deja guiar por el peliazul

- o-oye espera ttebayo! donde te llevas a Tetsuya ?

- mmm ya se fueron... - viendo en la dirección que los otros dos se habían ido para luego girarse y ver con desconfianza al pelinegro que solo sonreía con prepotencia - que diablos estabas pensando en querer besar a Tetsuya? si Sasuke-san se entera ten por seguro que ni tu padre te salvara

- naaa no le iba a besar - jugando con un mechón de cabello - sabia que ese niño lo iba a impedir - soltando una carcajada - viste su cara? los celos lo comían por completito~~

- pero no tenias que jugar de esa forma con sus sentimientos ttebayo!

- bash! solo quiero divertirme un rato con ellos nada mas - cruzándose de brazos y serrando sus ojos - además, cuando llegue ustedes prácticamente hacían lo mismo o que? acaso me negaran que pensaban entrometerse para, como decirlo, juntar a esos dos , ya que por lo que escuche, parece ser que Tetsuya esta enamorado de ese chico - abriendo sus ojos sonriendo - no es lindo saber que Tetsuya a encontrado su príncipe azul? es mas, justamente ese chico tiene el cabello de ese color!

- en realidad creo que lo tiene de un color turquesa intermedio ttebayo - viéndole con una gotita

- etto... - los tres voltean a ver al peliverde y peligris que acompañaban a Kazemaru - disculpen pero realmente es cierto que su amigo le gusta Kazemaru?

- así es, parece ser que Tetsuya se enamoro involuntariamente de él aun sin conocerlo ... - viéndole desinteresadamente - por cierto chico peliverde, mas si saben lo que les conviene, mantendrán alejado a un tal Endou Mamoru de su amigo

- si ese chico intenta confundir mas a Kazemaru le ira muy mal ttebayo!

- no tienes que decírnoslo, de igual forma no íbamos a dejar que Endou se entrometiera - suspirando - por lo visto lo que Kazemaru siente por Tetsuya-san no es solo una atracción pasajera, lo cual pensamos en un principio...

- Mido-chan, tu fuiste el único que pensaste eso... - viéndole acusadoramente

- bueno ...que esperabas se suponía que Kaze le gustaba Endou! - rascándose la cabeza - como iba diciendo... Kazemaru parece sentir algo muy fuerte por Tetsuya que supera lo que alguna vez sintió por Endou y una de las pruebas es el comportamiento que tubo hace un momento...

- nosotros queremos que Kazemaru sea feliz y si de eso depende de Tetsuya-san, nosotros ayudaremos a que estén junto -sonriendo

- la única forma de que ellos estén juntos... - todos voltean hacia el rubio de ojos verdes - solo depende de Kazemaru- sempai... lo mejor seria dejar que por si mismo se resuelva todo

- lo que dices suena como la mejor opcion... - serrando los ojos con el expresión de cansancio - si nosotros intentamos hacer algo para solucionar esto, lo mas probable es que lo empeoremos de la misma forma que endenantes...-suspira

- mmm... - viendo lo que el ojiverde llevaba en sus brazos - que es lo que cargas ttebayo?

- eh? - mirando lo que sostenía - son los chocolates que preparamos con Tetsuya - fijándose bien en cada paquetito - waaa Tetsuya no se llevo el suyo!

- y recién te das cuenta de eso? - murmuran todos con una gotita

- debo ir tras ellos para entregárselos! - con estrellitas en los ojos

- que? espera no creo que sea bueno ir a interrumpir!

- etto... Saito, el chico ya se fue ttebayo...

- ...

* * *

><p>En un salón de clase.-<p>

- por que me trajiste hasta tu clase? - viendo de reojo a los pocos estudiantes que estaban en el lugar y le veían curiosos

- fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió... - suspirando con una gotita - Tetsuya... por que ese chico se comporto de esa forma contigo?

- mmm ? por que es un pervertido acosador que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, mas que acosarme de cualquier forma posible... - jugando con la rosa mientras la miraba - siempre ha sido así con migo y no creo que cambie - suspira

- mmm... ya veo - siguiendo con su vista la rosa que el pelinegro pasa de una mano a la otra y sosteniéndola de distintas zonas - por cierto... y esa rosa?

- eh? - dejando de jugar y volteando a verle para luego volver su vista a la rosa - b-bueno... estaba en mi casillero y no

iba a dejarla ahí o se marchitaría - viéndole despreocupadamente y fijando su vista en la rosa azul que tenia el peliazul enganchada del bolsillo . Sin notar que el peliazul sonreía y cuando este nota la mirada aperlada sobre su rosa decide preguntarle

- tu fuiste quien dejo esta rosa en mi casillero, cierto?

- q-que? c-como puedes estar tan s-seguro de e-eso? - sonrojándose violentamente

- mm... recuerdo haber leído en alguna parte que no te gustaban las rosas rojas por que son muy comunes y con ese leve tartamudeo me confirmas que fuiste tu - sonriendo

- dijiste que solo leíste una hoja de la libreta! - viéndole molesto y luego susurrar - además si me gustan las rosas rojas pero prefiero las de color inusual... - se da cuenta de un detalle y se sonroja mucho mas- si sabes eso entonces tu... - el peliazul sonríe con un leve sonrojo y afirma con la cabeza

- así es, yo te deje esa rosa en tu casillero ... - señalando la rosa que tenia el pelinegro, el cual da unos pasos hacia la puerta - Tetsuya?

- y-yo ... m-mejor me voy a mi clase a buscar mis cosas antes de que toque el timbre - sonriendo nervioso

- que? pero... - es callado por el timbre de salida

- nee, Kazemaru..? - dándose la vuelta

- que... ocurre? - viéndole curioso

- te espero en la entrada ... debo... - traga saliva - entregarte algo... te conviene no dejarme plantado o esta ves si te romperé el brazo! - volteando un poco su sonrojado rostro para verle a los ojos y luego salir corriendo

- eh... - viendo hacia el frente mientras caminaba por los pasillos - Tetsuya? - el pelinegro al verle se detiene frente a el

- Miyasaka! - se le cuelga del cuello en modo chibi

- eeehhhh? - viéndole extrañado - que paso? ocurrió algo bueno entre tu y kazemaru?

- la rosa! - dice con una sonrisa

- la rosa? - con cara de no entender

- la rosa que estaba en mi casillero! - se separa un poco para verle a los ojos - la dejo Kazemaru!

- enserio? - sonriendo y abrazando al pelinegro - eso es genial ttebayo~~

- ttebayo? - viéndole raro

- aaahh etto... - rascándose la cabeza - es que ese chico rubio con tanto "ttebayo" aquí y "ttebayo" allá pues... creo que se me pego - sonriendo infantilmente

- si no quieres volverte mas tonto de lo que eres , no vuelvas a decir "ttebayo" - caminando como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado

- siii... oye! no soy tonto!

- lo que tu digas rubio mal teñido - sonriendo divertido mientras el otro hacia un puchero

- emo sanguinario! - el pelinegro le mira raro - Minato-kun tenia razón! ese apodo te va muy bien~~!

- ESE UZURATONKACHI! - grita a todo pulmón  
><strong><strong><strong><br>******

* * *

><p>En otro lado.-<p>

- ... - escucha un fuerte grito - será mejor que tetsuya no me vea hasta un buen tiempo ttebayo... - alejándose apresuradamente con una gotita en la cabeza

* * *

><p>Minutos después en la puerta de entrada de la secundaria, un peliazul se hallaba pacientemente esperando al pelinegro que le había citado ahí. Metido en sus pensamientos ignoraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin percatarse de una fija mirada sobre el.<p>

- mmm... debo dejar de confundirme y pensar claramente en la decisión que he tomado... - susurra viendo el cielo - " ese chico Itsuki... argh! solo pretendía sacarme celos en ese momento!" - recordando el casi beso entre ambos pelinegros - y logro su objetivo... - sonrojándose - "pero quien se cree al jugar con migo de esa forma? de donde conocerá a Tetsuya?" solo espero que Tetsuya no se vaya a interesar en él o yo... - alguien le interrumpe

- Kazemaru! - acercándose con una gran sonrisa

- mmm...? - viendo al recién llegado - Endou... ¿que quieres?

- quería saber si quieres que nos vallamos juntos a casa - sin quitar su sonrisa

- etto... - viéndole sin mucho interés - lo siento, pero espero a alguien... - desviando su vista

- eh? - su sonrisa desaparece cambiando a una mueca de desconcierto - a... alguien?

- si, alguien... - evitando tener una platica mas larga para que el castaño se marchara

- es que yo... - sin quitar su vista del rostro del peliazul el cual seguía sin querer verle a la cara, estando mas pendiente de los estudiantes que iban saliendo - yo quería... decirte algo muy importante

- algo importante ?- volteando a verle con una ceja alzada

- si, yo...

-  
>Cerca de la entrada de la secundaria.-<p>

Dos chicos caminaban algo nerviosos, sosteniendo en sus manos sus respectivos regalos para su persona especial. El rubio se detiene justo frente a la entrada viendo a cierto peliazul que el conocía bien hablar con un castaño.

- esos son... - dice sorprendido y no muy feliz el pelinegro

- Kazemaru y Endou - viendo preocupado la escena. Ambos chicos se quedan ahí parados observando y escuchando , sin siquiera ser notados por los otros dos

* * *

><p>- kazemaru... yo... he querido decírtelo desde hace tiempo... - el otro solo le mira confundo - desde que te uniste al equipo he sentido algo muy fuerte por ti... algo mas que solo amistad ...- el pelilargo se tensa<p>

- esto no me puede estar pasando a mi.."

- kazemaru...tu me... - duda en decirlo - tu me gustas! - le mira con un gran sonrojó en el rostro

- Endou... - sus ojos se abren sorprendido y sin darse cuenta el castaño se acerca a él y le besa

El peliazul se queda paralizado tratando de procesar lo que el castaño acababa de hacer solo tomándole un par de segundos para luego apartarlo bruscamente, rompiendo así el beso dejando al castaño desconcertado y desilusionado.

- no vuelvas a hacer eso! - con la manga de su chaqueta sobre su boca - "no es lo mismo... el beso que tuve con Tetsuya se sintió tan bien... pero este nada, hasta el punto de apartarlo de inmediato de mi"

- K-Kazemaru... lo siento yo solo... - se calla al escuchar el grito de cierto rubio que los observaba

- Tetsuya ! espera! - trata de alcanzarlo pero el pelinegro desaparece repentinamente de su vista

- Tetsuya... - viendo angustiado el camino que tomo el pelinegro - gomen, Endou... - volteando a verle

- Kaze...maru? - viéndole sin entender nada

- sabes? hace poco creí estar enamorado de ti... - sonriendo falsamente - pero gracias a Tetsuya me di cuenta que solo me estaba engañando a mi mismo... solo estaba equivocado... - el castaño baja su vista decepcionado y triste

- te gusta ese chico?

- mmm... - sobandoce la cabeza como tratando de pensar en una respuesta muy complicada - digamos que cada uno de estos pocos días desde que lo conocí hacen que me mientra mas y mas atraído por él, tal ves... si me guste después de todo - recordando como le molesta el hecho que otras personas se le acerquen al pelinegro y los celos sentidos anteriormente - si... me gusta

- ya veo... - apretando sus puños

- lo lamento endou... no puedo corresponderte - empezando a correr en la misma dirección que el pelinegro pasando a un lado del rubio que se había terminado quedando a escuchar todo

- búscalo en el parque de los niños de primaria... - le dice cuando pasa a su lado recibiendo un "Gracias" por parte del peliazul antes de desaparecer del lugar

- parece que me perdí de mucho en este día, no? - el rubio se voltea encontrándose con un peliblanco

- Mach ... - sonrojándose levemente

- hum... espero que las cosas entre esos dos se resuelvan pronto... por cierto ¿para que querías verme? - viéndole curioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos dejando ver una rosa roja

- ten ... - le extiende un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel dorado. El mas alto le ve sorprendido y recibe el regalo sin protestar - me gustas Mach... - le dice causando que el peliblanco por poco y se vaya hacia atrás por la sorpresa - feliz San Valentín ! - sonríe

- Miyasaka... - viendo muy sorprendido el regalo para luego sonreír y abrasarlo susurrándole un simple... - te amo...

* * *

><p>Mientras con Kazemaru...<p>

El pobre peliazul con la respiración entre cortada llega hasta el parque que le dijo el rubio, mirando a todos lados en busca del pelinegro que no se veía por ningún lado. Con pasos presurosos empieza a recorrer cada mínimo lugar tratando de encontrar al chico hasta que un leve sollozo tras suyo le hace retroceder y ver tras una banca donde se encontraba el pelinegro ocultando rostro entre sus piernas y ocultando algo.

- Tetsuya... - el nombrado se tensa - Tetsuya por favor mírame... - agachándose frente a el

- vete... - le dice con la voz quebrada

- no lo are... - agarrando los brazos del menor - necesito hablar contigo, por favor solo mírame - le ruega

- ... - levanta lentamente su rostro, viéndole con sus ojos cristalizados y rojos por las lagrimas mientras intentaba reprimir uno que otro sollozo mas, aquello hace que al peliazul se le haga un nudo en la garganta y su corazón se oprima en su pecho

- Tetsuya, gomen - abrazándole sorprendiendo al otro - por mi culpa estas llorando y eso nunca me lo perdonare... - hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del otro

- Kazemaru... yo... - sonrojadose sin entender el comportamiento del peliazul - que hay de Endou? no deberías estar con el después de... - calla mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

- lo he rechazado... - el menor abre sorprendido los ojos aun sin dejar de llorar

- p-pero por que hiciste eso?

- no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos si los míos le corresponden a alguien mas... - separándose lo suficiente para verle a los ojos y secar sus lagrimas

- a que... te refieres con eso? - viendo como con suavidad el peliazul acercaba su rostro al de el hasta rozar sus labios

- me gustas ... - viéndole con mucho cariño - lo pude comprobar gracias al beso que me robo Endou... - dándole un casto beso sacándole un suspiro y un mayor sonrojo al pelinegro - con el no sentí nada, pero contigo.. - volviendo a besarle pero esta vez con mayor intensidad - se siente tan bien... siento tantas cosas que me encantan - acariciando las sonrojadas mejillas del menor - desde que te encontré desmayado junto a Shizuka-chan, empecé a sentir algo por ti... te veías tan lindo...

- n-no digas esas cosas! - le reclama avergonzado y aun confundido por el beso

- solo digo la verdad - riendo mientras secaba el resto de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos aperlados- cada momento por mas extraño que parezca , hacían que me atrajeras ... siempre pensaba en Endou pero al leer tu libreta todo cambio , haciéndome pensar en si realmente sentía algo por él y cuando nos besamos accidentalmente en el baño...- volviendo a besarle- si... este mismo sentimiento - serrando sus ojos - fue lo que me hizo cuestionarme si me estabas empezando a gustar..

- pero ... - desviando su vista - decir tan luego todo eso es muy apresurado...

- créeme... - tomando el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos obligándole a mirarle - lo he estado pensando mucho y se que esta vez no me equivoco ... me gustas , solo... cree en mi ¿si?

El pelinegro se restriega los ojos con las mangas de su chaqueta bajo la atenta mirada del peliazul, busca con su mirada su bolso el cual había dejado a un lado suyo cuando llego , rebuscando entre sus cosas saca una caja de color púrpura escarlata

- ten...

- eh? - el peliazul se la queda viendo confundido y sorprendido

- M-Miyasaka insistió en que te preparara algo... - desviando su vista sonrojado - y-yo... espero que te guste el chocolate que te prepare...

- ... - tomando el regalo entre sus manos sin dejar de estar sorprendido - no creí... que me regalarías algo - sonrojándose mientras guardaba el regalo en su bolso

- ni yo... - suspirando avergonzado

- ... - sonriendo con ternura - gracias...

- no tienes que a... - el peliazul le calla con un beso que el pelinegro corresponde solo al principio para luego darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y aleja al peliazul - deja de hacer eso! - le grita con sus mejillas ardiendo

- mmm... - le mira con reproche - pero si a ti te gusta...

- q-que? - levantándose nervioso - eso no es cierto!

- si lo es! - también levantándose - no protestaste en ninguno de los demás besos que te di! - cruzándose de brazos y viéndole acusadora y burlonamente

- e-eso fue por que me tomaste por sorpresa! - también se cruza de brazos y le mira con enfado

- nunca lo aceptaras , cierto? - sonriendo divertido

- mgh... - desviando su vista

- nee... - extendiéndole su mano para que el la tome - nos vamos?

- mmm ? a donde? - sin tomar aun la mano del peliazul

- quieres ir por un helado?

- ... esta bien - tomándole la mano - tu invitas, tu pagas, entendido?

- ... - con una gotita en la cabeza - etto claro ...

* * *

><p>Un poco mas alejados de ambos pelilargos.-<p>

- bueno... no resulto como tenia planeado pero algo es algo es algo - rascanoce la cabeza

- y que se supone que tenia que pasar, Itsuki? - viendo al pelinegro con una gotita

- pues que le pidiera que fueran novios hubiera estado mejor... o no Saito? - viendo al pelirosa

- pues si pero... ahunes algo pronto no lo crees?

- supongo que tienes razon - sonrriendo tiernamente viendo alejarce al pelinegro menor

- ahora que Tetsuya ya tiene lo que queria - soltando una risita maliciosa para volverce serio - tendremos que encargarnos de darle su "leccion" a Endou Mamoru...

- tsk... - haciendo crujir sus dientes - ese chiquillo paragara haber hecho llorar a Tetsuya, eso NUNCA se lo voy a perdonar

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>bueno... antes de que suba la prox. vez el prox. cap. lessubire un pequeño extrade como Midorikawa y Fubuki pasaron su dia de San Valentin xD algun comentari?mmmm? n_n ? xD<strong>********

Ahhh! antes de que se me olvide! subi un nuevo fic llamado "Amor y sufrimiento antes del Ritual" se los digo por si algun se llego a "encariñar" con Tetsuya xD , en ese nuevo fic tambien aparece pero se apedillara Kiryu ^^

Bye~maple~!


	11. Chapter 11

**Haruhi: hooouuuu gomen por no haber actualizado en taaanto tiempo! . aqui por fin esta el capituto ahunque no me gusto mucho como quedo no soy muy buena escribiendo "citas" no son citas muy largas las que tendran Mido-chan y Fubu-chan con sus novios pero algo es algo xD solo espero que les guste "extra" que transforme como un pequeño y corto capitulo, pronto subire el prox. capitulo que se sentrara en la que mas adelante Hiroto-kun nombra como "cita" entre Kazemaru y Tetsuya-**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 11.- El día de san Valentín de Fubuki y Midorikawa<strong>

Después de aquel "espectáculo" que hizo kazemaru y el tal Itsuki por el pequeño pelinegro. Las clases pasaron normalmente, o al menos eso para el así era ya que para su peliazul amigo parecía estar ajeno a todo, se veía tan pensativo y confundido, y eso le tenia muy preocupado al peliverde, que solo le veía preocupado.

Cuando el timbre indicando el termino de las clases retumbo en los pasillos y el peliazul rapadamente salía del salón hacia la entrada del instituto, un peligris y un peliverde algo confundidos se disponían a seguirlo cuando son interceptados por el un pelicrema y un pelirrojo.

- deberían dejar solo a Kazemaru, por ahí se esparció el rumor de que Tetsuya-san lo cito en la puerta de entrada... - dice con una sonrisa el pelirrojo

- hump... parece que tiene "algo" que entregarle - sonriendo de medio lado

- enserio? - dice el peliverde sorprendido - ese niño le preparo chocolate a Kazemaru?

- es un lindo gesto de su parte - sonriendo - después de todo así le demuestra lo mucho que le quiere por medio de su esfuerzo, además tu sabes lo mucho que a Kazemaru le gusta el chocolate

- tienes razón fubu-chan demo... solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen mas...

- vamos Mido-chan - abrazándole de la cintura - por que no te olvidas de Kazemaru un rato y mejor no vamos a dar un paseo

- un paseo? - sonrojado

- a si es, y luego podemos ir por un helado...

- helado? - con brillitos en los ojos - pero el entrenamiento?

- lo an suspendido por hoy... - viendo al peliverde el cual estaba muy sonrojado

- etto... - llamando su atención el peligris - chicos nosotros también tenemos nuestros planes así que nos vemos luego - despidiendo junto al pelicrema mientras salían del salón

* * *

><p>Minutos después a la salida de un cine.-<p>

- jajaja me gusto mucho la película Shuuya - colgándose del brazo del pelicrema

- me alegra que te allá gustado - sonriéndole y dándole un casto beso en los labios

- nee shuuya, me la estoy pasando muy bien con tigo - tomándole de la mano con un pequeño sonrojo - recuerdas nuestra primera cita?

- jum.. - sonriendo - como olvidarla? si termino siendo todo un desastre!

- jajjaja no exageres ! - riendo - solo no contábamos con que empezara a nevar y todo los locales de la ciudad tuvieran que serrar por el exceso de nieve que cubría las calles pero ahora es distinto - viendo el cielo - parece que no nevara hasta pasada la noche

- tienes razón... - también viendo el cielo

- mmm... - viendo curioso algo a lo lejos - que es eso..?

- parece ser una feria - mirando lo mismo que el menor - quieres ir?

- claro! - ambos se dirigieron tomados de la mano a la feria

* * *

><p>En un parque lleno de parejas caminando de la mano.-<p>

- hay mucha gente - viendo de una en una a las parejas - nee Hiroto, a donde iremos ahora? por que no vamos ya por un helado? - viendo suplicante al pelirrojo

- pero Mido-chan... - con una gotita - no llevamos ni 5 minutos desde que llegamos de la pastelería que quisiste entrar antes

- pero! - reclamando - quiero un helado! - con un puchero

- jeje vale Mido-chan tu ganas vamos por un helado - sonriéndole al peliverde que se pone muy feliz

- nee Hiroto antes de ir... - deteniendo al pelirrojo que ya empezaba a alejarse - quiero entregarte esto! - mostrándole una cajita de color roja con una cinta rosa - hice este chocolate especialmente para ti! - sonriendo ampliamente

- enserio lo hiciste tu? - sorprendido se lo recibe y empieza a abrirlo - yo creía que después del ultimo intento en hacer chocolate no lo volverías a hacer mas

- claro que lo hice yo! - cruzándose de brazos algo indignado - esta ves Kaze-chan me ayuda para que no se me volviera a quemar asi que esta ves quedo muy bien - dice muy orgulloso

- wooouu esta precioso - viendo sorprendido y encantado un chocolate en forma de corazón que en medio salia el dibujo chibi de el y Midorikawa con una letrerito que decía "I love you Hiroto" - gracias Midorikawa , no sabes cuanto te amo- abrazandolo haciendo sonrojar al peliverde

- yo tambien te amo Hiro-chan - sonriendo bobamente para luego separarse - ahora si podemos ir por ese helado - empezando a alejarse del lugar con una gran sonrisa dejando al pelirrojo con una gran gotita en la cabeza

- a veces creo que quieres mas al helado que a mi U-.-

Cuando ya habían llegado a la heladería se encontraron con Fubuki y Goenji los cuales estaban muy sonrojados y el ultimo llevando un pequeño paquetito de color blanco y una cinta azul. El peliverde al verlos se acerco de inmediato a ellos jalando con sigo al pelirrojo.

- veo que ya le entregaste el chocolate a Goenji, Fubu-chan

- sip, todo salio perfecto - sonriéndole a su amigo

- por cierto, también vienen por un helado ? - pregunta el pelirojo

- Shirou termino convenciendo en venir - entrando a la heladería y poniéndose en la fila seguido por los otros

- pues ya somos dos - le dice el ojiverde. Todos compran sus helados y se sientan en una amplia mesa a conversar, es así como los minutos pasan y cuando estaban a punto de marcharse unas personas conocidas entran en el local.

- oigan ese no es Kazemaru? - viendo sorprendido al peliazul y luego fijando su vista en la persona que sostenía de la mano - eh? ese es Tetsuya?

- Kazemaru y Tetsuya? - viendo curioso a la pareja - parece ... que tienen una cita?

- cita? realmente crees que están en una cita Hiro-chan? - muy sorprendido

- bueno... no podría confirmártelo pero a simple vista asi parece...

- rayos! - grita un chico en la mesa que estaba junto a ellos, tapándose con una revista la mitad de su rostro - por poco y los perdimos!¨

- fue tu culpa por distraerte con esas chicas - acomodándose sus lentes oscuros mientras fingía leer el menú

- oye! yo no me distraje! lo que pasa es que Tetsuya y Kazemaru caminan muy rápido - reclamándole

- que hacen ustedes aquí? - los chicos que discutían voltean a ver al peligris que les había hablado y los veía con una gotita- Itsuki-kun, Saito-kun

- ah son ustedes... - viéndole sin interés

- lo que pasa es que estamos espiando a esos dos - señalando a los dos pelilargos que compraban sus helados sin percatarse de ellos - después de lo que paso con Endou no queremos que algo mas les pase a esos dos

- que paso con Endou? - le dice serio el pelicrema

- le hizo algo a Kazemaru? - le interroga con mucha preocupación el peliverde

- bueno... no exactamente - sonriendo nervioso el pelirosa

- acaso no lo saben? - viéndole curioso el pelinegro - pero si ya todo el instituto debe de haberse enterado!

- de que hablan? - les mira confundido el peligris - que paso?

- lo que paso fue que, Endou se le declaro a Kazemaru y además lo beso ... - les dice algo molesto el pelinegro

- QUE ENDOU HIZO QUE?

- shhhhhhhh

- p-pero en que diablos esta pensando Endou? - dice muy molesto y preocupado el peliverde

- y no solo eso - los otros ahora voltean a ver al pelirosa - Tetsuya lo vio todo y no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos...

- Endou cabeza hueca! es un baka después de todas las oportunidades que tubo para declarársele a Kaze justo se le ocurre ahora que Kazemaru esta confundido! baka baka bakaaa!

- cálmate Midorikawa - intentando tranquilizar a su novio

- lo único bueno por así decirlo es que Kazemaru lo rechazo ya que por lo que el dijo parece que le gusta Tetsuya - los otros le ven sorprendidos

- waaa Tetsuya se va! Saito! hay que seguirles! - levantándose seguido por el pelirosa

- oigan! Aún no nos terminan de contar lo que ocurrió!


	12. Chapter 12

**Etto gomen por la espera U.U tuve un pequeño accidente con mi netbook donde estaban guardados todos los nuevos capitulos de mis fic que hiba a subir y que por un "error" todo se borro y nuevamente e vuelto a reescribir los capitulos y recien ahora e vuelto a subir ahunque sea uno corto...  
><strong>

**Ojala y les guste y si gustan dejen algun review n_n  
><strong>

****Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen si no que a los de Level-5, solo me pertenece Tetsuya-kun, Shizuka-chan, Saito-kun, Minato-dobe-chan e Itsuki-baka.****

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 12.- La "cita" de Kazemaru y Tetsuya.<strong>

Ambos pelilargos caminaban por las calles, luego de haber salido del cine. El peiazul le habia llevado a una feria donde este habia ganado un enorme oso de felpa en un extraño puesto con dos chicos dirijiendolo y que practicamente le habian forzado llevarce el peluche el cual se lo dio al pelinegro que sonrojado (¿cuando no?) lo habia recivido, luego de eso antes de "huir" de la feria por ser "acosados" por los mismos tipos de aquel puesto un extraño peliverde con vigote falzo, chaqueta negra y lentes tambien negros les regalo un cupon por el cual se podian canjear dos entradas gratis para el cine y para cualquier pelicula en cartelera. Intentando ignorar el hecho de que aquel peliverde se les hacia conocido decidieron ir al cine finalmente. Donde habian entrado a ver una pelicula de terror a peticion del pelinegro, al cual le encantaban. En toda la pelicula el menor no mostro ningun signo de estar asustado ni inquierto, y eso que la pelicula realmente le helaba la sangre a cualquera, a este solo le sacaba una que otra risita cuando algo "aterrador" ocurria, en cambio el mayor nunca habia estado tan palido en su vida, y en cada escena en que el pelinegro solo reia el peliazul aferraba fuertemente la mano que sostenia del otro, todo eso siendo visto por seis chicos que les obserbaban unos asientos mas atras de ellos hasta que la pelicula termino y la "parejita" se retiro del lugar.

Y aqui estaban...

Otra vez el peliazul hacia de las suyas, Tetsuya nuevamente se allaba completamente bajo el control de un fogoso beso del mayor, habian ido nuevamente al parque donde el pelinegro fue acorralado tras un árbol, árbol del mismo parque en donde Kazemaru se le habia declarado. El pelinegro por mas que "intentaba"alejar al peliazul no lo conseguia, su cuerpo se sentia demaciado debil al tener al mayor tan cerca, sus mejillas estaban enrrojecidas y resaltaban en la blanca piel del menor, su corazon estaba demaciado acelerado, su vista se le estaba nublando, pronto se desmayaria si continuaba haci. Ahun no estaba listo para manter tanto contacto con el peliazul, apesar de no querer admitirlo, era demaciado timido y vergonzo para eso, su madre fue haci a su edad por que el tenia entendido, ella siempre se sonrrojaba hasta desmayarce al estar serca o hablar con el chico que a ella le gustaba en esos tiempos, el padre de Minato, Naruto, ese fue el primer amor de su madre, pero aquello no viene al tema... El pelinegro al parecer tenia su mismo "defecto".

El pelinegro se separa lentamente del pelinegro sabiendo que si seguia con aquel beso el menor terminaria desmayandoce entre sus brazos, el pelinegro respirando entrcortado desvia su vista tratando de evitar la mirada del peliazul totalmente avergonzado y tratando de sostenerce en pie.

- te dije... q-que no volvieras... a-a hacer... eso...

- vale vale, como quieras... - dando una pequeña carcajada, el peliazul se aleja unos metros del pelinegro para darle su espacio, sus mejillas tambien estaban sonrrojadas pero no en al extremo como las del menor, apezar de ser el quien iniciara cada beso y contacto fisico (abrazos, pequeñas caricias como acariciar las mejillas del otro, etc) no podia evitar sonrrojarce ni sentir algo de pena.

- ... - le mira mal para luego soltar un "tsk" que el peliazul no entendio de que se trataba pero no dijo nada

- nee, ahora adonde quieres ir?

- mmm...? - volteando a verle - no lo se... oye espera! esto se volviO una cita o que?!

- cita? - viendole algo mas sonrrojado - talves... tengas razon - jugando con la correa de su mochila mientras desviava su vista a un lado

- e-etto... yo creo que... mejor me voy a mi casa - sacando algo nervioso un celular del volsillo de su pantalon y recogiendo el ojo de felpa que hasta el momento habia estado en suelo - mmm... woo tan tarde es?!

- ocurre algo? - hacercandocele curioso - acaso tenias algo que hacer?

- b-bueno... no es algo graves, solo tengo practica a las cuatro con mi padre... estoy retrasado por una hora, espero que no se enfade...

- Practica...? - viendole sin entender

- de Taijutsu... es algo que en mi familia siempre se practica de padres a hijos... las chicas tambien lo practican ahunque Shizuka ahun no se siente lo suficientemente preparada para entrenar con padre haci que madre la entrena ya que es mas... paciente

- ya veo... entonces... - tomandole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro - sera mejor que te deje a tu casa...

- Kazemaru... - sonrrojandoce nuevamente ante el contacto - si quieres... puedes quedarte a ver la practica... si no tienes nada mas que hacer claro..

- me encantaria...

El peliazul le da una calida sonrrisa que es correspondida por el menor, puede que no halla nada formal entre ellos pero a simple vista parecian una adorable pareja , y asi era para los chicos que les habian estado espiando durante todo el dia...

- cita o no cita logramos que su día fuese fantastico - jugando con su vigote falso

- Mido-chan por primera ves estoy de acuerdo contigo - sonrriendo

- que quisiste decir con eso Fubu-chan - viendole con un puchero

- bueno, como sea! - quitandoce su disfraz sera mejor que nos vallamos, si Tetsuya no nos encuentra en casa seguro que se dara cuenta de que lo estuvimos espiando ...

- naaah, vamos Saito, no exageres...

- enserio Itsuki, ahunque Tetsuya no se de cuenta, sabes que Sasuke-san no le gustara que mientras nos quedemos en su casa lleguemos a cualquier hora...

- ... - poniendo cara de desagrado - ahora que lo dices... mejor larguemonos - empezando a alejarce

- etto... - viendo algo extrañado a los otros

- que quieres pelirojo? - viendole sin interes

- me llamo Hiroto... - con una gotita - ustedes viven con Tetsuya?

- a si es... solo es por un tiempo por supuesto... - sonrriendo como de costumbre

- bah! eso a ustedes no les debe de interesar - sonrriendo algo engreido - mejor vamonos que ya quiero molestar a Su-chan - alejandoce de los otros seguido del pelirosa.

- Quien sera realmente ese Itsuki? - ahun jugando con su vigote

- Quien sabe...


End file.
